Magical time in Azkaban
by inluvwidjp
Summary: Third part of Magical time series... Ginny wants to save Fred and Harry's parents so she goes back in time to the marauder era, taking Harry's biographies by JKR to show them to the marauders (except Peter) and Lily... Recommended to readers who own the books for reference because the lines from the story cant be added...
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter one_

_A/n-I am back!_

_As I said a people.., I am ecstatic to write this book... So I wrote this chapter again non stop... Please enjoy..._

James and Lily were practically inseparable the next day. They ate breakfast holding hands, kissed almost every two minutes and got lost into each other so often. Sirius already made gagging noises twice since morning, whenever they sent gooey eyes at each other or get into passionate kisses forgetting that they had company. Ginny couldn't help but feel a little lonely. She was missing Harry so much and the little fact that James looked like Harry didn't help at all. But she was here for a reason and she tried to focus on the fact that this will make their future bright, if they are together in the future that is...

So with Ginny's grumpy, Sirius and Remus' amused and James and Lily's thoroughly happy mood, they sat down to read the next book.

**The prisoner of Azkaban**

"Ugh! Don't tell me Harry went to Azkaban too" Lily groaned. She was sitting in James' lap who couldn't remove his eyes from her. She was actually sitting in his lap, Lily, lily Evans, his girlfriend. He grinned to himself and wrapped her up in his arms. She held his arm around her waist but kept her eyes on Ginny. She was in her full I-am-reading-my-favorite-novel-don't-you-dare-disturb-me mode. Ginny's eyes suddenly lit up " Just wait and watch, I mean read!"

**Chapter one**

**Owl post**

**Harry was a highly unusual boy... cupboard under the stairs for rest of the summer.**

"Tuney must really hate me, she won't even let him do his homework! She's a homework freak herself" Lily said rolling her eyes.

**The Dursley family of Number four, private drive... he was studying magic by night.**

"So much trouble for studies, truly your son Lily" Sirius said laughing like he just cracked the best joke ever.

**Harry was particularly keen to avoid trouble... opposite ends of a football field.**

Lily giggled.

**"I'M- A- FRIEND-OF-HARRY'S... she was locked in her cage all the time.**

Remus sighed "Harry's summers are so depressing." "Not this one" Ginny giggled.

**Harry finished writing about wendelin... They had been murdered...**

Lily snuggled closer to James.

**...murdered by the most feared dark wizard... his first ever birthday card.**

"Awwhh.. I'm so glad they sent him something" lily said.

**Fingers trembling slightly... grown extra heads and stuff.**

Ginny pouted "I sooo.. wanted to see them, mum thought I'd get nightmares."

**I couldn't believe it, when Dad won... more than Professor Binns asked for.**

Sirius looked horrified.

**Ron says he's going to be in London... Broomstick servicing kit.**

Lily decided to keep it mind for James' birthday next month.

**"Wow, Hermione"... as though it has jaws.**

"Oh boy! I hope its not a baby dragon or something" Remus said amused.

**Harry froze... along the bed like some weird crab.**

"A book with jaws, now that I would like to read" Sirius said grinning.

**"Uh-oh" Harry muttered... Aunt petunia to sign the form?**

"Oh" Lily's shoulders slumped sadly.

**Harry looked over at the alarm clock... it was his birthday.**

**Chapter two**

**Aunt Marge's big mistake**

**Harry went down to breakfast... Black is armed and extremely dangerous.**

Sirius blinked up at Ginny. "Which black is she talking about, my brother or some muggle?" Ginny shrugged.

**A special hot line has been set up.., tears of laughter in Dudley's eyes.**

"Wow, someone worse than Vernon! Didn't think that was possible" James said grumpily.

**"Marge'll be here for a week... Incurably criminal boys."**

"What!" James yelled angrily.

**"What?" Harry yelled.., accidentally let something slip?"**

"Way to go Harry" lily cheered.

**"You'll get the stuffing knocked out of you,.., trying to make his hairs lie flat.**

"Why would they want it flat, its more sexy this way" James said messing up his hairs. Lily turned a seductive smile on her face "Yeah it is" She said in a low voice, messing them up herself. James quickly pulled her in for a kiss. Others groaned. "Please, oh please get a room" Sirius whined. Lily tried to pull away shyly, but James wont let her and pulled her back. Sirius cursed under his breath and picked up the book to read.

**Aunt Marge loved criticizing him... forced on his face a painful smile.**

"How did he even manage that" Sirius said.

**"Don't you smirk at me... their will be something wrong with the pup-"**

"Excuse me! Did she just call me a bitch." lily snarled. "Don't worry lils, she is a bitch, a bitch with mustache" James said making her laugh.

**At that moment the wine glass... her great ruddy face dripping.**

"Did Harry do that?" Remus asked and Ginny grinned "Oh yeah!"

**"Marge!" squealed Aunt petunia... a good-for-nothing, lazy scrounger who-"**

"Haww! The bitch just went right over the line" Lily said her face red with anger. "Don't worry Lily, Harry is there remember? He wouldn't hear anything against his parents right?" Ginny said biting in his laughter at the dazed expression on James. Lily was blowing steams out of her ears and he was grinning sheepishly at how his girlfriend was defending him.

**"He was not"... killed in a car crash (drunk I expect)-"**

Everyone was shaking with fury except James and Ginny.

**"They didn't die in a car crash... her fingers blowing up like salami...**

Lily kept a hand over her mouth "He swelled her! That's brilliant" Lily started laughing.

**"Marge!" yelled Uncle Vernon... Hedwig's cage under his arm.**

"Wait! He's leaving! Where will he go! He doesn't have any muggle money" lily said. "Just wait and read" Ginny said.

_A/n- Reviews readers! This story will have fast updates until my college opens up! Still fifteen days left though..._

_Already started the next chapter... :)))_


	2. Chapter 2

_Azkaban 2_

_A/n- Another update people... And the much awaited Sirius' response is here.. Hope you guys like it..._

**Chapter three**

**The knight bus**

"Eww.. I have traveled by that. Not exactly a pleasant journey." Remus said wrinkling his nose.

**Harry was several streets away... swooping up and down him.**

"Yeah right, why isn't he being attacked by Ministry yet" Remus asked. "Maybe because he didn't use his wand" Lily supplied. "He didn't use it in Dobby's case either.." Remus countered. Lily shrugged.

**Harry shivered and looked up and down the...like a dog...but massive..."**

James raised an eyebrow at Sirius who shrugged thinking the same thing. Not many massive dogs roam around in muggle neighborhood, or else it could be a wolf.

**Harry looked past at Stan... Sirius Black" he said nodding..**

The room fell silent. Sirius gaped at Ginny "Why was I on muggle news?" Sirius snatched the book from Lily's hand and started reading silently and hurriedly. The others shared nervous looks. The book fell from Sirius' hand. "I-is this t-true!" Sirius stammered. Ginny sat beside him and squeezed his hand comfortingly "Ofcourse its not true, I'll explain okay? let them read further"

**"Course'e was on muggle news... murdered thirteen people with a single curse.**

Lily gasped. "What the hell is this nonsense" James yelled angrily "Sirius would never kill a fly, he's not a murderer, no I wont believe it for a second" James said shaking his head. Lily and Remus nodded in agreement. "This book is lying, you are lying" James pointed a shaky finger at Ginny. "Calm down sweety, let her explain" Lily said rubbing his arms. "See this book is the most complicated one, it contains a huge chunk of what happens to you guys" Ginny said pointing to all of them. Then she turned towards Sirius "You remember how Harry thought Hagrid opened chamber of Secrets, but all the time Hagrid was innocent and Harry does finds out the truth in end. " Sirius nodded worried like hell about what he's gonna hear next. Ginny sighed and continued "Its a hundred times worse in your case, Harry's gonna hate you for the whole book, the people will talk about you like a curse, you'll be charged of a lot of horrible things, but keep that in mind, you were innocent. Like James said, you'd never hurt a fly and Harry loved you more than anything in the world once he finds out the truth." Ginny turned towards James "I'm not lying James, our future wasn't exactly rainbows and ponies, we grew up in a war, the ending was happy but it could be so much better, innocent lives could be saved, that's why I'm here right? I wanna change the future and that's only possible if you guys believe in me." "Ofcourse we believe you Ginny, I'm sorry for snapping at you Ginny" James said pulling his ears. Ginny laughed "Its okay, you got angry by this newspaper clipping, wait till you read more and Sirius, no matter what you hear, wait for the end okay? You were always innocent" Ginny said staring deep into Sirius' eyes, showing how much she meant her words. Sirius nodded and smiled slightly.

**Harry looked in the shadowed eyes of Sirius Black... with his waxy while skin, looked just like one."**

"What is he on about, he is comparing this baby to a vampire!" Sirius said pointing to his face.

_[A/n- No offence to twilight fans... And anyways, I dont think the wizarding world vampires were smokin hot like Edward Cullen ;-)))..]_

**"Scary-lookin'fing inee'?"... big supporter of you-know-'Oo"**

"Yeah right!" Remus said sarcastically.

**"What, Voldemort?" said Harry... inee Ern? Inee mad?"**

"Will he stop calling me mad!" Sirius huffed.

**"If he weren't when he went to Azkaban... chances against them Azkaban guards, eh, Ern?"**

"Yeah right, how did he escape dementors?" James asked calming down once Sirius was back to normal. "This, only Sirius can tell, and he wont be meeting Harry anytime soon... So, wait for it." Ginny replied, trying hard not to give away the plot much, otherwise she could confuse them.

**Ernie suddenly shivered... the Minister of Magic himself.**

"Who runs away from law and goes to Leaky cauldron?" Lily said.

**Stan leapt onto the pavement beside them... best we know where you are,... I mean..."**

"Why would the Ministry be worried about where's Harry" Remus exclaimed.

**Fudge cleared his throat loudly... Harry, but rules are rules." said Fudge flatly.**

"Oh I feel so bad for him" Lily said her shoulders slumping.

**"Perhaps you'll be able to enjoy Hogsmeade... on to his pillows and fell asleep.**

**Chapter four**

**The leaky cauldron**

**It took Harry several days to get used to... UNBREAKABLE BREAKING CHARM. PRICE ON REQUEST.**

"Wow I literally got goosebumps" James said raising up his arm. "Glad to know that, I'm sitting in your lap for half an hour and this gives you goosebumps." Lily said. James chuckled pulling her closer "Getting jealous babe?" he whispered in her ears making her shiver. Lily managed to roll her eyes but from inside she was squealing like a small school girl whose crush just called her babe, Babe! "You did a lot of things last night which gave me goosebumps" James said now nibbling on her ears. Lily bit in her moan that almost escaped her lips. James was silently placing small kisses behind her ear. She knew this could get a lot dirtier in a few minutes and she had to stop him, but this felt oh-so-good. Remus cleared his throat loudly and they both snapped out of their ecstasy. Well atleast Lily did, James looked at her as if he could take her right there and then.

**Price on request... It looked oddly familiar...**

The marauders shared nervous glances.

**The manager pressed unfogging the future... skipping games using their tall bald tails.**

"That shop always gives me the creeps" Lily said.

**The double-ended newt wizard left... it had run head long into a brick wall.**

They chuckled.

**Now that Scabbers was out, however... Sirius black staring up at him.**

"Yeah that reminds me you have any of my pictures from future?" Sirius asked Ginny "Er.. Yeah! One second" Ginny disappeared into her room to bring her bag. She took out a picture of him and Harry grinning up at the camera. "Wow you look so old Siri." Lily said laughing. "I still look irresistable, aren't I?" Sirius said winking at Lily who giggled. James scowled at Sirius making him laugh. Ginny tried to slink away the pic so that Sirius wont notice the surroundings, but too late, he did "Hey isn't that my old house? Why would I go back there?" Sirius asked looking confused. Ginny sighed "Cant tell you now."

**"They still haven't caught him then?"... "hello" without looking at him.**

They sniggered silently.

P**ercy, however, held out his hand... "But mum spotted us."**

"Your brothers are so funny." Lily said laughing.

**Dinner that night was very a enjoyable affair... for Humongous Bighead" said Fred.**

They all burst out laughing.

**Everyone except Percy and Mrs. Weasley snorted into their pudding... he can break into Hogwarts."**

All laughter died. "Why would I be after Harry? I haven't seriously gone mad right?" Sirius said again fearing the truth. "You just saw the pic Sirius, I told you you were innocent, just wait till the end of book, everything will be clear to you." Ginny replied again holding his hand.

**"But no one's really sure that Black is after Harry... twelve years alone in azkaban to brood on that.."**

Sirius gulped hard, twelve years in azkaban! He surely would have lost his mind.

**Their was a silence... said his mirror sleepily.**

_A/n- Rate and review... (((:_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter three_

_A/n- Sorry for slowing down a bit... I had a fever... Anyways.. Remus' reaction is here... Hope you like it..._

**Chapter five**

**The dementor**

"Haww.. He saw a dementor" Lily said clapping a hand over her mouth.

**Tom woke Harry the next day... all three of them were rather giggly.**

Lily giggled "She made it for Arthur?" "Oh yeah! Everyone knew they had a crush on each other, but dad was too shy to propose. She got a dare to slip some love potion in dad's pumpkin juice." Ginny giggled "Dad became so romantic after that, he proposed in front of the whole school." Lily awwwed.

**"What were you saying?" asked Ron... Harry's elbow all the way into station.**

"Like I would jump out from behind a barrier and murder him in the middle of station." Sirius said rolling his eyes. "Don't worry about it, mom and dad fussed too much over Harry, they sort of took him in after he saved me" Ginny replied. Lily was already making plans on visiting Molly and Arthur after completing books.

**"Right then" he said, glancing around... when she gave him an extra hug.**

"Told you" Ginny said. Lily again awwwed.

**"Do take care wont you Harry?"... Sirius Black cant be worse than Lord Voldemort,can he?"**

"That's the spirit, Harry" Sirius said in a bored voice. He was already tired of all this and its just the starting of the book. Ginny chuckled and patted his back.

**Mr. Weasley flinched at the sound of the name... wont go looking for Black."**

They raised their eyebrows at that. "Why would he go looking for him if he thinks that Sirius wants to kill him?" James asked. "That's the saddest part of book, but just wait, this chapter has a surprise, a good one." Ginny said winking.

**Harry stared "What!"... a man asleep fast asleep next to the window.**

"A man! Why would a man be travelling with the train?" Remus asked. Ginny could barely keep in her smile.

**Harry, Ron and Hermione checked the threshold... Professor R.J. Lupin" Hermione whispered at once.**

Remus' jaw dropped. A grin broke out on others. "Wow a professor! I wonder what would you teach.." Lily said jumping up excitedly. "But h-how?" Remus asked confused. He never really thought he would get a job, let alone something as respectable as teaching. "What do you mean how, you are brilliant Remus, anyone would hire you in a second" Lily said waving her hand in air. "Yeah!" James and Sirius said at once. "Dumbledore hired me of course" Remus said finally understanding. He felt more grateful than ever towards Dumbledore. James gave him a sympathetic smile. Lily looked at all of them confused.

**"How'd you know that... one good hex would finish him off, doesn't he?**

Sirius burst out laughing. Remus glared at him. "At least I'm not running away from prison" remus said and Sirius glared back, and then both started laughing.

**"Anyway..." he turned to Harry... nutter who wants to kill him?" said Ron shakily.**

Sirius huffed again "I'm not a nutter!" he whined and others laughed.

**They were taking the news worse than Harry expected... you're just thinking what to write next-"**

Lily licked her lips suddenly very hungry. "Jamesss" she cooed "can you get me some sweets, baby" Lily was now batting her eyelids. James looked entranced at her before bolting away to meet her demands. Lily smirked. Sirius was dramatically shaking his head "Looks like you turned a stag to dog ." All three of them burst out laughing and Lily raised her eyebrow at them. James was back from kitchen with a bowl of sweets. "What are we talking about?" James asked pulling Lily in his lap who was happily helping herself to some Bertie bott's beans. "I just said that Lily turned a stag to dog " Sirius replied gleefully. Lily was shocked to see that instead of scowling, James found this joke as amusing as others and ruffling Sirius' hairs, she didn't found it that funny. Boys are weird!

**"But Hogsmead's a very interesting place, isn't it... He didn't move.**

"What did you take sleeping pills or something?" Lily asked. Remus shrugged not meeting her eyes. He knew exactly well why he was sleeping so much. He gets too much weak after his time of month.

**"Don't worry dear" said the witch... he hasn't died, has he?"**

Remus choked on his sudden outburst of laughter.

**"No, no he's breathing" whispered Hermione... pick a fight right under a teacher's nose.**

"I kinda wish Ron would punch him, I may have helped him" Remus said who knew very well that his warewolf part made him listen properly even in sleep, he must have heard the whole ordeal, but too tired to wake up for their verbal fight. Sirius and James snorted.

**"C'mon" he muttered resentfully to Crabby... they were plunged into total darkness.**

"Whats going on?" James asked peering over Lily's shoulder to look into the book.

**"What's going on?" Ron's voice.., "Not here!" said Harry hurriedly "I'm here"**

"Were you going to sit in his lap?" Lily giggled. Ginny laughed shaking her head.

**"Ouch!" said Neville... like something dead had decayed in water..."**

"Dementor" James gasped.

**But it was visible only for a split second... "But I heard screaming-"**

"Why would he hear screaming? We didn't read about anything related to screaming in dementor's presence." Lily asked. Ginny grimaced, not at all willing to tell her whose screaming it was.

**A loud snap made them all jump... hiding Sirius black under our cloaks, go."**

"You said that to a dementor?" Sirius guffawed. "I wouldn't have believed it either, that's just the sort of thing you guys would do" Lily said rolling her eyes.

**But the dementor didn't move... I haven't poisoned the chocolate you know..."**

They chuckled.

**Harry took a bite and to his great surprise... Crabbe and Goyle and led them up the steps to castle.**

"He's so rude" hissed Lily.

**Hermione prodded Ron in the back to make him hurry... I'm not delicate!" said Harry crossly.**

Lily laughed.

**"Ofcourse you are not"... Defense against dark arts teacher who knows his remedies?"**

"He sure got a lot of practice of that" James said chuckling.

**"Are you sure you feel alright, potter?",... Snape wore every time he set eyes on Harry.**

"I guess that was quite expected" Lily sighed. She didn't know what Snape had against Remus. Sure James and Sirius bullied him, but the only thing Lily could say against Remus was that he never made a move to stop them. That's not a reason to loathe someone.

**"As to our second new appointment... teaching job in addition to his gamekeeper duties."**

"Wow they got Hagrid against kettleburn, I am actually jealous" James said.

**Harry, Ron and Hermione stared at one other,stunned... and professor McGonagall shooed them away.**

Lily's eyes shone with tears. She felt so happy about Hagrid. James silently placed a small kiss on her shoulder and she smiled back intertwining their hands.

**Harry, Ron and Hermione joined the Griffindors... he was home at last.**

**Chapter six**

**Talons and tea leaves**

**When Harry, Ron and Hermione entered... you sccurvy baggart! Back you rouge!"**

"Looks like they met Sir Cadogan." Sirius said grinning.

**The knight seized his sword again... who was right behind her and her chair away from him.**

"They are actually believing her? It seems so fake.. Glad we didn't have Divinition" Lily said.

**"In the second term" professor Trelawney went on... You need your inner eye tested if you ask me" said Ron...**

They all laughed at that.

**...and they had to stifle their laugher as Professor Trelawney... the worst omen- of death!"**

"Rubbish!" Lily yelled. "Yeah babes we got that" James said chuckling slightly. "No James! She's scaring a thirteen year old boy of death and its no news, he has faced it so many times." James looked a little panicked that he upset her. She laughed and pinched his cheek.

**Harry's stomach lurched... I assure you if you die, you need not hand it in."**

"See McGonagall agrees, its pure bulls**t" Lily smiled smugly at James who raised his hands up in surrender.

**Hermione laughed. Harry felt a little... dont like being bad at something for a change**.

"Ouch!" Sirius said grinning.

**He had touch a nerve.. Beau'ful aren'they?"**

"Ooohh! Nice choice for a first lesson" Sirius said. Lily stared at him "What! I've read about them, I read ok!" Sirius said. Lily chuckled "Seriously?" "You're mean" Sirius whined in a childlike voice.

**Harry could sort of see what Hagrid meant... everyone except Malfof, crabbe and Goyle cheered.**

"I'm so glad his lesson's a success" Lily released a sigh of relief. "The lesson isn't over yet" Ginny replied.

**"Okay who else wants to go?"... not touching her steak-and-kidney pudding.**

"They wont sack him right?" Lily asked. "Nope" Ginny replied.

**"They'd better not" said Ron... I'm not worth that!"**

_A/n- I was thinking of having a **ONE SHOT COMPETITION.** You all can comment the one shots you wrote and I'll choose one of them, either by myself or by popular vote... And then I'll write a character read through for your stories... What do you say?_

_Please review... Next chapter already started with lots of Jily..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter four_

_A/n- A steamy Jily scene.. This time literally ;-)))... And a small fight :(((..._

_**TheProductivePurplePrincess-** What I meant is just like this story... I'll add the comments of whatever character you used in your story..., while taking the bold parts from your story... Sorry for the lame explanation., English isn't my first language... but in a way you are playing JkR.. I am me... Your one shot is in place of hp novels... And characters reading the one shot are from the story itself ( preferably Jily)... Got it? :PPP.._

Lily woke up to find herself in arms of James. Just like everything else about him, he was a perfect sleeper, no snoring, drooling or kicking and he had the sexiest bed hairs too. But he was a big cuddler, whenever Lily tried to wriggle away, he scooted closer to her and clutched her again like a teddy bear, still fast asleep. He got a small smile whenever he found her again. Lily wasn't complaining, she just didn't want him to wake up to a sore arm. But James looked highly at comfort.

Lily sighed happily, taking in her boyfriend's features. He looked so innocent like a toddler. After trying to stop herself several times, Lily kissed him awake. He kissed her back passionately before getting up and stretching. Lily stared as his muscles flexed.

Two mugs of hot chocolate were waiting by their bedside, apparently left by mini, the house elf. James draped a robe around his bare torso and wrapped his blue sweater around Lily. He led her out to his balcony, over looking the fields behind, both clutching their hot chocolates.

"Did you sleep well last night, princess?" James asked smiling down at Lily. "No! Cant you keep your hands to yourself? I'm not a teddy bear you know!" Lily replied glaring playfully at him. James laughed and pulled her in his arms. "Now that I've got you, I intend to hold onto you forever" James said huskily. Lily shivered, not from cold. She kept her mug on the wall so that she wouldn't drop it. James kept his mug too before grabbing Lily by her waist and setting her up on the wall. She made the mistake of looking down the wall. She had fear of heights. Lily screamed and clung to James like a koala bear. "Common baby trust me, I wont drop you" James whispered in her hairs. Lily loosened her death grip on him and looked up in his eyes. James kissed her and Lily felt her fear melt. Soon she was turned around, her legs hanging out of the balcony, as she leaned onto James, both watching the clear blue sky and already melting snow on the field.

James pulled her in "I'm gonna get a shower, five minutes ok" James started walking away but Lily pulled him back. She opened his robe belt and ran up her nails on his abs. James groaned and closed his eyes, when he opened them, Lily was running towards the bathroom laughing "I'm gonna go first, you wait!" James ran after her and caught up just in time to stop her from closing the bathroom door. He pinned her to the door as she kept laughing like a small girl. "That's not fair babe" James said inches away from her face. "Its totally fair, I got up first, I get to go first" she replied still giggling and pushing James away with all her might, but he wont budge. "Lemme go!" she squealed. "No, you can use the bathroom in Ginny's room" "You can use the one in Sirius's room" she countered. "Remus is already sharing his room, so not fair" "Girls take twice as much time than boys, so totally fair." "I'm going first" "No I'm going first."

"Or we could just share" James said winking. "James!" Lily yelled and hit his arm. "Common it will be fun!" "James I'm not showering with you" "Just wear your swim suit, its not like I haven't seen you in one" "But James... Hold on, when did you see me in a swim suit, I never wore it in hogwarts" Lily asked narrowing her eyes at him. James flustered "Umm... Yeah.. I came to your house this summer for some school work" Lily rose an eyebrow at him "I mean for meeting you... Common I was missing you, ok! I had to see you... So anyways! I came to your house on my broomstick wearing the invisibility cloak, you were leaving your house in a car full of girls, so I kinda followed you to the water park..." James trailed away.

Lily giggled "You were one hell of a stalker, its kinda creepy but cute too" Lily pinched his cheek. "Hey! If you came to meet me, why didn't you came to talk, I would have been actually grateful, I was with tuney and her friends, mum insisted on going with them, it was sooo boring." Lily asked him. "Lils you were wearing a bikini! I lost my ability to speak, this reminds me go on, put on a bikini" James shooed her away. "James why would I pack a bikini in winter!" "Just wear you undergarments, its the same thing" James replied grinning. "No its not! I'll transfigure something" "You want me to do it?" "No! I wanna wear one that actually covers me" Lily said pushing James in the bathroom and locking the door from outside. She took out a yellow frock and transfigured it into a proper sized bikini and quickly changed.

James was standing in front of mirror in nothing but boxers with a toothbrush in mouth. His eyes traveled from her toes to head in the mirror. Lily blushed and picked up her toothbrush too. She washed her mouth while James set the bath water to correct temperature. Light steam was coming around the water. Lily stepped in the shower and let herself soak in the heavenly warm water. James just stood outside and watched her, quite unable to move. Lily outstretched her hand to pull James in. After a few minutes of just holding each other in shower, Lily whispered "kiss me" and he did, their wet lips moulded together and warm water fell on their tongues. Room grew steamier.

After some time of kissing and washing each other, Lily stepped out of shower wrapping a fluffy blue towel around her. James rubbed some steam off the mirror and started drying his hairs by his hand, sprinkling Lily.

Lily drew a small heart on the mirror and wrote L+J in the middle. James picked up his wand from the basin and made the heart permanent wiping the extra steam around it. Lily giggled and asked him to turn around while she striped her suit and secured the towel around her.

She stepped out in the room with James behind her only to find Sirius Remus and Ginny sitting on James' bed, playing wizard chess. Sirius wolf whistled and Lily squeaked and hid behind James. "What the hell are you guys doing here!" James scowled. "We woke up early, so we thought we would join you in shower" Sirius said and all three of them burst out laughing. "You two sure are fast" Sirius winked. "Pads..out!" James commanded barely able to control his grin.

After they left James pulled Lily from behind his back. She was clutching him so hard he was sure, she drew some blood by her nails. To his utter horror Lily was crying. "Lils! What happened!" "Its all your fault!" Lily yelled batting James's hands away as he tried to brush away her tears. "My fault! What did I do lils?" "You suggested it and now your friends think we are sleeping together or something." "What does it matter Lily, its not like they are gonna tell someone." "We both know how fast news travels in Hogwarts, James" "Is it that horrifying that people think we are together?"

Lily threw up her hands in frustration and immediately regretted it. Her towel fell down to the floor. James grew very red and immediately turned around keeping his hands over his closed eyes for good measure. Although he didn't want to, but he was pretty sure Lily wont appreciate him ogling at her right now.

"That's it!"Lily yelled pulling on her dress "I'm going back to Ginny's room." She knew she was over reacting, but she didn't want people to think they were together. No she wasn't breaking up with him, she was too weak to do that. She would just maintain her distance from him, no one has to know. It was already their last year and they spent a lot of time together in school anyways, so she'd make sure they keep it a secret. Bad boy and the nerdy girl don't go together. She cant hear her friends' "told you so" and other girls b*tching about her that she stole their mighty James.

"Lily!" James whined "What does all this have to do with shifting to Ginny's room?" "We are at your parents house James! What do you think, they'd think about us?" "But Lily they are almost never home! And I'm pretty sure they wont mind." "Sorry James, but I have to go" "But Lily whats wrong with just cuddling at-"

But he was cut short by the sound of door closing. He opened his eyes to see that Lily had left along with her bag. He sighed and threw himself on the bed, burying his head in Lily's pillow. He wasn't in mood for breakfast anymore. He had lost the girl of his dreams in just two days after obsessing over her for five years.

After half an hour, they all came back. Ginny was holding a breakfast tray laid out by Lily. James politely refused Ginny. Lily took the plate and shoved it in his hands, glaring at him to dare refuse it. He silently started eating as Lily sat as far as possible from James.

Others sat tentatively around them. They were itching to know why they were not talking to each other, when just an hour ago, they were behaving like a couple on their honeymoon. But they knew better than to ask in front of Lily, only James could handle Lily's wrath with a grin on his face, not them.

Remus picked up the book and started reading.

**Chapter seven**

**The Boggart in the wardrobe**

**Malfoy didn't reaper in classes…. Giving Harry the look of loathing he always reserved just for him.**

"I'll just kill that snivellus git" James barked already in a foul mood. "You'll do no such thing" Lily replied equally annoyed both from James and Snape. "Try and stop me, princess!" James replied smirking. Lily shot him daggers before turning away hurt. James looked away, hurt too.

**Harry took Malfoy's shrivel fig as Ron began trying to repair…. Perhaps that will encourage you to do it properly."**

"He's really evil isn't he" Lily said gritting her teeth. James head snapped up towards so fast, Lily was worried if he got a whiplash. He wore a hopeful expression on his face, but Lily sighed and looked away.

**Snape moved away, leaving Neville… I'd hunt him down myself."**

"What is he talking about?" Sirius asked already dreading the truth. "Can't tell you sorry" Ginny replied.

**"What are you talking about?" said Harry angrily… tadpole was wriggling in Snape's palm.**

"Yeah" they all cheered.

**The Griffindors burst into applause… Miss Granger. Class dismissed."**

"Unbelievable!" Remus muttered angrily.

**Harry, Ron and Hermione climbed the steps….. and she marched off towards the Great Hall.**

"What's going on with her?" Remus asked and Ginny shrugged.

**"D'you get the feeling Hermione's not telling us something?"….. You will need only your wands."**

James beamed up at him.

**A few curious looks were exchanged as the class put away their books… he whirled upright, and zoomed away cursing.**

James laughed "Nice one moony!"

**"Cool sir!" said Dean thomas in amazement... Their's a boggart in there."**

"Wow you are giving a practical lesson on boggarts, its so cool, you are sooo teaching me the next chapter of DADA" Lily said beaming at Remus, who turned a nice shade of crimson.

**Most people seemed to think this was something to worry about... in barely more than a whisper, "Professor snape"**

"Awwh.. Poor boy! Why is snape so mean to him?" Lily asked Ginny "You'll come to know, I guess in book six." Ginny replied and Lily's face fell, book six! That's too long to wait.

**Nearly everyone laughed... and that green dress, with that big red handbag."**

They burst out laughing.

**There was a great shout of laughter... Lupin, who said "Riddikulus!" almost lazily.**

"Why do you fear a white orb?" "Why didn't you let Harry do it?" Lily and James asked at the same time. Remus chose to answer the latter "How am I supposed to know?" James huffed back, annoyed at Remus. Lily looked at him expectantly but the answer never came, now that she thought about it, it was kinda personal question.

**Crack!**

**"Forward, Neville... that only got nine out of ten?"**

_A/n- ONE SHOT COMPETITION.. Still open.. comment the one shots you wrote and I'll choose one of them, either by myself or by popular vote... And then I'll write a character read through for your stories..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter five_

_A/n- Sorry people, I just realized, I never mentioned Sirius' reaction, when Marlene's death was mentioned in first book... I ship blackinnon too, I was just too much caught up in Jily at that time to notice... I can edit it maybe?_

**Chapter eight**

**Flight of the fat lady**

**In no time at all... itching to strangle unwitting waders in their ponds.**

"Wish we could have you instead of professor clarks" Lily said. Remus chuckled.

**Harry only wished he was as happy with... Griffindor hasn't won for seven years now...**

"We've got some dummy successors" James said shaking his head as if in pain. Griffindor had won twice in his five years, once under his captain ship, and he intended to win it again this year.

**Okay, so we've had the worst luck in the world... furious Swipes beneath it with his front paw.**

"Reminds me of Tom and Jerry" Lily said chuckling. She got weird looks.

**Ron and Hermione hurried over... and she cant have been dreading it, because its come as a real shock-"**

"Not the perfect place to make your point" Sirius said chuckling.

**"Don't mind Hermione, lavander... I've just taken a delivery of Grindylow for our next lesson."**

"Thank god you called him in, at least he'd feel a little less depressed" Lily said sighing.

**"A what?" said Harry... it would assume the shape of Lord Voldemort."**

"Ohh! Yeah that would have been terrifying for other students" James said.

**Harry stared. Not only was this the last answer... I've made an entire cauldron full" Snape continued, "If you need more"**

"You are drinking something that Snape made, are you mad!" Sirius yelled. "I dont know what he could have made for me" Remus said looking confused.

**"Yes I should probably have some again tomorrow... there aren't many wizards who are upto making it."**

"Is it for..." Remus trailed off giving a meaning full look to Ginny. Ginny smiled and nodded "Once we get back to Hogwarts we'll brew it, hopefully Lily will help me" Lily looked confused. "Dont worry its all explained in the book" Ginny reassured her. Remus looked beyond happy "You mean their's a cure?" Ginny's smile faltered " Sorry its still incurable, but the potion makes it painless" Remus sighed, he already kinda expected the answer, it wasn't something which could be cured "Its still better, I guess" Remus said smiling slightly. "Will someone explain me? Are you sick Remus?" Lily asked him. "Patience Lily, you dont want spoilers, do you?" Ginny said. "Oh no no no no, I'll wait for it." Lily replied in all seriousness. James chuckled slightly. Their eyes met. Both had longing expressions on their faces. Lily was missing the warmth and comfort of his lap so much, still she broke the eye contact.

**Professor lupin took another sip... he wouldn't have done it in front of Harry."**

Lily rolled her eyes" He wouldn't poison a co-worker" "He's a death eater Lily" Sirius said in a 'duh' tone. "He 'was' a death eater, he's a professor now" Lily replied in same tone. "Will you stop defending him! I pulled harmless pranks at him and you hated me for years, I tried to stop hexing him after OWLs, for a whole week he tortured me with hexes whenever no one was around. But you only saw when I countered back to him after the week. He's a death eater Lily! All me and my friends ever did was for a bit of fun. Why cant you see it? Are you in love with him or something?" James snapped. Lily looked at him wide eyed before bursting into tears. "Merlin Lily! I'm so sorry!" James jumped up beside her and pulled her in a hug. She shoved him away "Stay away from me potter" she said before running away from the room.

James tried to chase her, but ginny stopped him. After five agonizing minutes for James, Lily came back puffy eyed and slightly red in face, but no longer crying. She again sat farthest away from James and glared at him, daring him to speak or move.

**"Yeah, maybe" said Harry... great chunks of it had been torn away completely.**

"Who would do that to her" Lily gasped.

**Dumbledore took one quick look at the ruined painting and turned... Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius black."**

Sirius sighed "I guess this time I'm not innocent" Ginny held his hand "Common Sirius, you came out from twelve years of prison! She was stopping you from getting in your own common room, you got a little annoyed... And Fat lady was always kind of annoying, I myself have threatened her once of tearing her painting when she wouldn't let me in on a cold night." Sirius gave her a small smile, but he still felt a little guilty.

**Chapter nine**

**Grim defeat**

**Professor Dumbledore sent all Griffindors... Otherwise he'd have come bursting in here.**

"Or may be he wasn't their for Harry" Remus said. Ginny smiled.

**Hermione shuddered... He could have flown in" Suggested Dean Thomas.**

"Pft.. He cant do that... No one can do that, except may be Dumbledore, its all in hogwarts a history." Lily said looking superior.

"**Honestly, am I the only person who's bothered to read... I did express my concerns when you appointed-"**

Remus laughed "He thinks I'm helping him in, isn't he?" "Yeah" Ginny replied. Sirius looked a little sad.

**"I do not believe a single person in this castle would have helped Black enter it... Black could turn into a flowering shrub.**

Sirius, who was getting more and more depressed by the second, suddenly burst out laughing. "Of all the things in the world, why would I turn into a shrub!"

**The fat lady's ripped canvas had been taken off... only with your team members, its very exposed, potter-"**

"Is she kidding? She cant stop him from training! Grim defeat! Merlin, the chapter's about his defeat in Quidditch right? I cant hear this!" James said shaking slightly. "Calm down James, it wasn't Harry's fault, neither McGonagall's, just listen okay!" Ginny said trying not to laugh at Lily's weird expression.

**"We've got our first match on Saturday!" said Harry... Think it'll damage their chances..."**

"Bloody cowards" James muttered.

**Their had been strong winds and heavy rain all day... we'll make it ten points from Griffindor. Sit down."**

"Why only snape took you class, cant they assign it to someone else" Sirius groaned. "Knowing him he probably volunteered to it with his big nasty grin, and he did make me a potion, so I couldn't have refused" Remus replied in a skeptical voice. "We still dont know, if he's feeding you poison or not." Sirius muttered.

**But Harry didn't move... "-warewolves" said Snape.**

Remus rolled his eyes. James and Sirius were trying not to start cursing him in front of girls.

**"But, sir" said Hermione, seeming unable to restrain... and stared at the floor with her eyes full of tears.**

"He's so horrible!" Lily gasped "He is misusing his authority as a teacher, for the first time I'm so glad he couldn't make it as a perfect." James stared at her with his mouth wide open. Lily was absolutely fuming and it wasn't directed at James. He grinned to himself, suddenly the depressing chapter wasn't so depressing anymore.

**It was a mark of how much the class loathed Snape... Why ask when you dont wanna be told?"**

"Awwhh... Look at him, already protecting her, they are so meant to be together just like Blackinnon." Lily said giggling. Sirius raised an eyebrow at her "Excuse me, blackinnon?" "You know, you and Marlene, how you are meant to be together, but you both keep on fighting all the time." Lily said trying not to laugh as Sirius went slightly red. Remus looked at her bemusedly. It was a known fact that, both Sirius and Marlene were mad about each other. They even hooked up once. Marlene would always get a dreamy look whenever she talked about that night. But both were too stubborn to ask each other out, they both had flocks of admirers at their feet, so they weren't really used to ask someone and at the end both started dating other people to make each other jealous. "Oh please Lilyflower, dont repeat your story to me, not everyone is as thick as you both" Sirius said pointing between James and Lily. He received two glares in return.

**The class knew instantly he'd gone too far... He could have finished him off for us!"**

Sirius laughed "I would have loved to do that! Cant believe he still hates you moony, when you didn't even fight with him ever." "And its been like fifteen years (Ofcourse we dont know, how long after the school, Lily got pregnant)" James said winking at Lily who blushed and looked away, for some unknown reasons, her thoughts drifted to the shower in morning and she blushed harder. "Who remembers school rivalry after fifteen years!" James exclaimed but Lily disagreed with him. She had heard of so many cases of bullying where the victim is left emotionally scarred for life, but the solution isn't to bully over others, especially the orphaned child of your bully, and now that she thought about it, Snape never left an opportunity to hex James too. James was more of a rival to him rather than a bully.

**Harry woke extremely early the next morning... They'll repel water."**

"Oh yeah! Remind me why haven't I used that ever padfoot" James said amazed.

**Wood looked as though he could have kissed her... topmost, empty row of seats.**

The marauders exchanged looks. They had some doubts, but it was pretty clear now that their secret would be out completely.

**Harry's numb hands slipped on his broom... Not Harry! Please... Have mercy... Have mercy..."**

Lily gulped "Is he hearing my voice?" She had read about dementors, she knew they could bring out your worst memories. Ginny nodded sadly. Lily met James' eyes who had gotten very pale. Lily's vision blurred with tears and wordlessly, she crossed the gap and sat in his lap hugging him. He hugged her back tightly, burying his head in her hairs.

**A shrill voice was laughing, the woman was screaming... Must have been- what- fifty feet"**

"Fifty feet! And he survived, that's a miracle" Sirius said wide eyed.

**"We thought you'd died" said Alicia... they won fair and square... even wood admits it."**

"Atleast they lost to hupplepuffs, not slytherins, they are a little less pain in the ass about their victory." James said, now slightly rocking Lily back and forth like a child. After the fight from the morning both weren't much willing to leave each other's hold.

**"Where's wood?" said Harry... Harry's faithful, finally beaten broomstick.**

The guys and Ginny looked as if they were hearing about somebody's death.

_A/n- Can I get some dating advice people :PPPP..._

_Their's this guy, whom I dated for like ten days... We both had agreed it'll just be a casual relationship... But then he got really possessive and kinda creepy too... Whenever I headed to my room after college, he'd always find a reason to follow me... He even admitted he stalked me for a month before proposing... So ofcourse I got creeped up and broke up with him... And now his whole class hates me... he's my senior, and his friends think that I broke his heart, because he was so much in love with me... I kinda did.. I left him for another hottie... But who falls in love after ten days of dating?_

_So anyways... He says he's over me now... And he wants to have a casual relationship again... And I know he's lying... But he's sooo cute... And I'm a big emotional fool... I feel bad for breaking his heart... What should I do.. Accept him again? Or refuse? I mean, I like him, he's popular and really romantic, but I'm nowhere near in love with him... If I accept its unfair to him right? Please, you guys, tell me..._

_Xoxoxo..._


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter six_

_**tiffywiffyfluffykitty-** Thank you so much for your review... I really needed to hear that... All around me, people seem to think that I'm the bad guy... They think I ought to give him another chance coz I was "cheating" on him... Well helloooo we had a casual relationship and going on a date with another guy isn't cheating, especially just after ten days... And you're right.. I am a total sap... But I just cant see guys getting hurt on my behalf... But I guess I should change my rule for creepy stalkers :PPP.. Anyways thank you for helping me out... Xoxoxo..._

_**Guest-** These stories are my life too... I dread to think of the time when I'll have to write an epilogue... and no offence taken.. I don't particularly like him…_

_**Pank98-** Thanks for your advice... I'm definitely taking it... And you are right.. I didn't like him that much... I just said yes coz its hard to refuse a cute guy :PPPP... Anyways thanks for the review, I appreciate your support..._

_**Dark Meow Meow Kitten of Doom-** I too think the same... Thnx for review..._

_**TheProductivePurplePrincess-** I'll definitely edit that chapter ;-))))... And I was thinking of getting them together, once they are back to Hogwarts... You know blackinnon..._

**Chapter ten**

**The marauder's map**

James started coughing so bad, Lily had to thump his back. "Is this our map?" Sirius asked Ginny "Oh yeah!" Ginny replied grinning. "Your map! What are you talking about?" Lily asked. The guys seemed to have a silent conversation before James cleared his throat and pulled Lily in a hug (In case it was his last) "Babes please don't freak out okay? But we made a map of Hogwarts which shows.. Umm well I could just show it to you." James said before opening his trunk to look for the map. He sat beside Lily and tapped the map with his wand. Lily saw in astonishment as ink began spreading around the parchment. "Holy Merlins s*it! It shows all the people in hogwarts? At all times? And you f*cking made this!" Lily yelled. "Uhh.. Yeah" James replied nervously. "That's brilliant potter!" Lily squealed before kissing him full on lips. "Hey we helped too! Spare a kiss for me?" Sirius said wiggling his eyebrows. James shot him a death glare as Lily laughed. She sat in between Sirius and Remus and pulled them in for a hug "You guys are amazing! I'm so proud of you! For the first time you all used your wicked minds for something worthwhile." "Yeah ok thanks! Now come back here" James said already pulling her back in his lap. Lily laughed and ruffled his hairs.

**Madam Pomfrey insisted on keeping Harry... keep it shut under his bowl of fruits.**

Lily awwhed, looking thoroughly amused. The guys as usual, burst out laughing as Ginny blushed.

**The Griffindor team visited again on Sunday... echoes in their heads of their dying parents.**

Lily's face fell.

**Because Harry knew who that screaming voice... jerking awake to dwell again on his mother's voice.**

Lily turned around and buried her face in James' chest. She was so glad they made up, sure they had matters to clear in private, but at least she got James' rock hard chest to lean on. His arms made her feel protected.

**It was a relief to return to the noise and bustle... there are horrors in your past that others don't have."**

Lily let out a tiny sob from James's chest. "Shh.. Baby doll.. Its ok.." James said rubbing her back.

**A ray of wintry sunlight fell across the room... Harry- quite the contrary.."**

"Pft.. You are the best in charging patronuses, of course after me" Sirius said flicking his hairs. Remus laughed.

**"But if the dementors come to another Quidditch match... keep him company, and he was very grateful.**

"Awwh.., they are so nice!" Lily gushed finally coming out from James' grip and sitting beside him cross legged.

**To everyone's delight, except Harry's... very worn piece of parchment with nothing written on it.**

"How come they have it?" James asked. "You must have lost it in last year, they got it from Filtch's Office. "Haww! I cant believe we lost our baby" Sirius said smoothing the map "must be wormy's deed!"

**Harry, Suspecting one of Fred and George's jokes... Confiscated and highly dangerous.**

The marauders laughed. "He keeps all the stuff even touched by us in there." Remus said grinning.

**"Don't tell me-" said Harry,... I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."**

Lily rolled her eyes "Only you guys can come up with a pass code like that!"

**And at once, thin ink lines began to spread... We owe them so much!"**

"Yeah they do!" James said grinning triumphantly.

**"Noble men working tirelessly to help a new generation of trouble makers" Fred said solemnly.**

The marauders cheered and high fived.

**"Right!" said George briskly... The word inside said "Dissendium"**

"Wow! This is so cool" Lily gushed.

**"Dissendium" Harry whispered, tapping the stone witch again... dusty floor that it was impossible to tell it was there.**

"How did you guys found it? It seems impossible from both sides." Lily asked. "That, my love!" James said leaning closer "Is staying a secret" he whispered. Lily blushed, he called my love! Thud! Thud! Thud! She might get a heart attack.

**Harry crept slowly towards the wooden staircase... was serving a bunch of rowdy warlocks up at the bar.**

"Rosmerta!" The boys chorused. "She's one hell of a curvy girl" Sirius said in a dream like voice. Lily scratched his hand hard. "Ouch! Dammit woman! Prongs control your cat!" Lily grinned at him cheekily.

**"That's Madam Rosmerta" said Ron... Cornelius Fudge, minister of magic.**

Lily sighed "Just his luck"

**In an instant, Ron and Hermione both placed hands on the top of Harry's head... The worst he did isn't widely known?"**

"The worst? I did something worse than murdering thirteen people?" Sirius asked. "No you didn't, they just think you did. Remember when I told that your case is hundred times worse then Hagrid's ... You'll soon know why..." Ginny replied fearing their reaction to the upcoming part.

**"The worst?" said Madam Rosmerta.. quite the double act, Sirius black and James potter.**

James grinned at Sirius, who gave him a small smile back. He could see where this was going.

H**arry dropped his tankard with a loud chunk...you can imagine how the idea would torment him"**

"Cheer up padfoot! You get to be my best man" James said but Sirius was too lost to hear.

**"Because black turned out to be in league with You-know-who... He had no choice but to run for it-"**

Sirius was shaking slightly. James wrapped an arm around his shoulders "Common pads,... You heard Ginny its not true." "Then why do all the people think so? Even Dumbledore suspected me!" Sirius said unable to believe that he broke James' trust. "Sirius, I told you to wait for the end right? More than half of the book is remaining! You never broke their trust Siri, believe me" Ginny said calming him. "I wanna reach the end soon" Sirius whined, taking the book from Remus. Ginny grinned "That's the spirit!"

**"Filthy stinkin' turncoat" said Hagrid... I wont need it anymore,' he says**

"Whoa! You gave away your motorbike!" James gasped. They were still working on the bike, separating the parts to put magic on them.

**"I shoulda known their was somethin' fishy goin' on then... he went after black himself."**

"Wormtail came after me? That's incredibly brave of him!" Sirius said with some appreciation in his voice.

**"Pettigrew... the fat little boy who was always tagging along... Pettigrew died a hero's death.**

"Wormy died too?" James asked looking shocked. Ginny didn't knew how to respond, she ended up nodding.

**Eyewitnesses- muggles ofcourse, we wiped their memories later... Blew Pettigrew to smithereens"**

"Wait, I killed him?" Sirius asked horrified. "Nopes, wait till the end" Ginny replied. Sirius left out a frustrated growl.

**Professor McGonagall blew her nose and said thickly... a heap of blood stained robes.. and a few... A few fragments-"**

Sirius looked nauseous.

**Fudge's voice stopped abruptly... cool as you please, he said he missed doing the crossword.**

Remus laughed "You must have terrified poor Fudge" Sirius laughed too, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. He was growing really impatient for the end of the book.

**Yes, I was astounded at how little effect the Dementors... lost for words.**

They wanted to read more, but Minni summoned them for dinner as Mr and Mrs Potter were back from work.

After dinner Lily motioned James to follow her out of the house. James held her hand, once out of the front doors. They walked in silence around the beautiful gardens, the moon light shimmering on the slightly wet grass.

"I'm sorry" both said in unison, turning towards each other. Lily giggled "You go first" "I'm so sorry Lils for making you cry, that too twice in a single day!" James said pulling her hands up and kissing them "I didn't mean to hurt you Lily" "I know you didn't James, I'm sorry for overreacting... What happened in the morning, I too wanted it to happen... I just got a little scared by thinking, how my friends and everyone else is gonna react in Hogwarts, when they'll know about us" Lily said slightly nervous that he may flip out again. James wasn't the type of person to hide his feelings, let alone his girlfriend. She was sure he'll hate her for not accepting him in front of her friends. But James just chuckled "Don't worry babes, we'll take it on your pace. We won't tell anyone until you are ready." Lily's heart swelled at his words, and she had to kiss him. She pushed him down on a nearby bench and straddled him before attacking him with her lips and tongue. James pulled her impossibly close to him. They had to break away eventually for breath. Lily bent down and started kissing his lightly stubbled jaw line. James groaned as she reached his earlobe and started nibbling it deliciously. Their hands wandered anywhere possible and soon both of their sweaters were discarded, James' shirt buttons were open, revealing the edge of his blue boxers as Lily playfully untied the strings of his pajamas. Lily's tank top rode half way up her stomach and its straps were pulled down on the side.

Lily was glad that they were sitting on the side of the house, where hopefully, no one would see them through windows. The fact that wizards didn't have electricity was certainly advantageous too. Although the moon was exceptionally bright that night, with a clear sky. It was a day before the full moon.

Lily pulled down her top, making herself decent and finally tying up James' pajamas too, because he made no move to do anything, just watched Lily work as she buttoned up his shirt and picked up their sweaters from the ground, bending at an unnatural angle from his lap. The action was a huge turn on and James shifted uncomfortably, trying to control his raging hormones.

"Lils!" James said once she settled herself on his shoulders, sitting beside him and watching the pretty sky. "Mmmhm?" "Come back to my room tonight? Leave your bags if you don't wanna shift. You are already leaving me tomorrow" "Okay" Lily said yawning slightly, James' shoulder was way too comfortable.

Lily had promised her mother that she'd be home for New years eve, so she was going back home, the next day, along with Ginny. She would be coming to Hogwarts Express directly from home on second January.

"What are you guys planning to do in your 'guy time' from tomorrow?" lily asked. "Umm.. Yeah.. About that..." James said suddenly nervous "We won't be coming back from Hogwarts Express... We're staying for another day, we'll be back by floo" "Why?" Lily asked. "Its not my secret to tell Lils, please don't be mad! Hopefully it will be explained in the book..." James said trying to hint her, but Lily stared at him as confused as ever. When he didn't elaborate, she pouted and James almost broke his resolve, not to blurt out everything. They had a discussion earlier and Ginny reckons, it can be best explained through the books only.

_A/n- Remus will need another day to rest after full moon... In case you didn't got that..._

_Just a random question..._

_Are their any male readers? Most of the reviewers seem to be girls.. I don't mind ofcourse... It feel like I got some great girl-friends across the globe... I'm just curious... Do guys even read my story? If you are a guy.. Please tell me... :pppp..._


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter seven_

_A/n- Sorry for the delay girls... I read an amazing story on wattpad... It was so good that I completed it in a single night.. So I ended up sleeping till afternoon yesterday... Then spent the rest of the day packing for hostel... Yukk... I hate packing..._

**Chapter eleven**

**The Firebolt**

**Harry didn't have a very clear idea of... alight with happiness, arm and arm with his dad.**

"Awwhh" Lily said looping her hand through James'. He grinned back.

**And there... That must be him... inside his head whenever dementors drew near...**

"Draws quite a picture, doesn't he?" Sirius said in a bored tone.

**Harry, you- you look terrible... That's the biggest bit of him they could find.**

"Ewww..." Lily said disgusted.

**Black's a madman, Harry, and he's dangerous... how come he never mentioned Black when he told me all about my parents.**

"Wow! He might as well kill me, if we meet" Sirius said.

**Further discussion about Sirius Black plainly... and he flung himself onto Harry's neck.**

"He may break his neck" James said laughing.

**Hagrid being at least twice the size of a normal man, this was no laughing matter... the Hippogriff should be kept tethered and isolated.**

"They are seriously punishing a Hippogriff?" Sirius asked incredulously.

**Yours in fellowship... I don' ever want ter go back ter there."**

"I feel so bad for him" Lily said sadly.

**The trip to Hagrid's, though far from fun... I'm betting it wasn't the Dursleys"**

"Well who sent it?" James said growing impatient on the prospect of more Quidditch matches, that too on firebolt. "Can't tell you, its a surprise" Ginny said winking.

**"I bet it was Dumbledore... sprang from Seamus's bed, right at Ron's chest.**

"Aren't we reading too much about a cat and mouse chase?" Remus said. Ginny sighed, he always seems to catch on the story's plot.

**"GET-HIM-OUT-OF-HERE... pointed witches hat topped with a stuffed vulture.**

Sirius chuckled happily.

**Harry, remembering the boggart, caught Ron's eyes... He positively fled when I offered to crystal gaze him-"**

Remus grinned, a little guiltily.

**"Imagine that" said Professor McGonagall dryly... I'm afraid I'll have to take this, potter"**

"What! Why is she taking away his broom, that too a Firebolt! Its description alone make me drool" James said.

**"W-what?" said Harry, scrambling to his feet... Professor Flitwick will strip it down-"**

"Ouch!" the guys said at once. Lily rolled her eyes muttering 'boys'.

**"Strip it down?" repeated Ron... probably sent to Harry by Sirius Black!"**

"Go figure" Sirius muttered sullenly. "Was it sent by him?" James asked. "Ummm.." Ginny said not wanting to disclose it till the end, but Sirius looked absolutely ecstatic at hearing that "Seriously! I sent him that! Finally I believe I haven't gone mad..." Sirius said almost picking Ginny up and pulling her into a hug.

**Chapter twelve**

**The patronus**

**Harry knew that Hermione had meant well... I'll make her see sense. A firebolt..."**

Lily rolled her eyes " So much for a Quidditch captain,doesn't he cares for his teammates?" All others being diehard Quidditch fans, stared at her. Then James clarified slowly as if talking to a toddler "Lily, my love, its like in a player's rulebook... You first play for your house, then for your teammates and at last for yourself. So obviously wood cares more about winning for the house rather than Harry." Lily wasn't listening. She had zoned out somewhere around 'Lily, my love..' She was more busy, staring at his pink lips and thinking about things that weren't quite decent for her thoughts. James had stopped talking and was looking at her with a knowing smirk on his face. Lily blushed and looked away.

**Classes started again the next day... with a look of maddening superiority.**

Remus raised an eyebrow "Does she know?" "Oh yeah!" Ginny replied.

**"If you don't wanna tell us, don't... crouching behind a Hagrid-sized figure with a club in his hand.**

They laughed at that.

**Professor Lupin continued... when he had first ridden his broomstick.**

"Not powerful enough" James said. "Which memory do you think of, when you produce a patronus?" lily asked curiously. James grinned "Remember last year when we were stuck below the enchanted mistletoe, and you pecked me on the lips and ran away blushing... Well what about you?" Lily turned a nice shade of red "The same" she muttered quietly. She never told James, but he was her first kiss, now that she thought about it, she never kissed anyone other than James and maybe she never will. The thought made her feel a little scared, but warm at the same time. She met James' eyes he had a hungry look in his eyes. May be they could excuse themselves and have a quick makeout in the hallway.

**"Right" he said, trying to recall as exactly... stand aside- stand aside, girl-"**

**"Harry!"**

James wrapped his arms around Lily as she leaned on his shoulders.

Harry jerked back to life... Its him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-"

Lily burst out crying. James immediately pulled her in to a hug "Common Lils, don't cry! I cant see you crying" James muttered softly. Lily looked up in his eyes. He cupped her cheek before kissing away her tears. That made her cry even more.

**The sounds of someone stumbling from a room... Yes I knew him" he said shortly "Or I thought I did.**

"Ouch Moony!" Sirius said rubbing his heart and looking seriously heartbroken. Remus just shrugged.

**You'd better be off, Harry, its getting late... Not that I'm supposed to take sides as a teacher..." he added hastily.**

"Awwhh moony!" Sirius said chuckling. Remus was secretly glad that Sirius wasn't getting mad about him not believing his innocence. Sirius was always a bit of a drama queen, so he couldn't actually predict his mood sometimes, which James was extremely talented at.

**They drank the butterbeer in silence... Dementors permission to perform it, if they find him."**

Sirius shuddered slightly.

**Harry sat stunned.., she looked almost as tired as Lupin.**

James rolled his eyes "You dont look that bad, he makes is sound like you are eighty year old or something" he said, stroking Lily's hairs, who was still wrapped around him, though not crying now. James felt really guilty, he was kinda happy that she started crying and he got to hold her, when for the past hour he was itching to touch her. She was going home in the afternoon anyways, he'll miss her so bad.

**"Why dont you just drop a couple of subjects... spikey shapes, were several long ginger cat hairs.**

_A/n- They will be back to Hogwarts from next chapter... Blackinnon starting soon... It will be a little hard to add... only at the starting or end of chapters... Because Marlene isn't reading with them... So dont except much..._

_Reviews people..._


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter eight_

_A/n- So.. We're back to Hogwarts... I saw my college after two months... Feels so nice... Starting my second year now.. I never thought I would miss the boring lectures and horrible food from mess... Anyways.. Have a nice day :))))... I have to unpack now.. Guess what.. I hate unpacking too..._

Lily sat tapping her foot impatiently on the carpeted floor of common room. She and Ginny were the only ones left behind. It was the first lesson after school reopened, and they were missing it. James and others were supposed to be back twenty minutes ago, just in time for their first lesson.

Ginny sat amused as Lily muttered a string of curses about James always being late. Sure she could have left for the lesson and met him afterwards, but Lily was bubbling up with excitement. She now understood, why they say that, Distance makes Love grow stronger. They had been first time apart from the start of their relationship, though only for three days, but they had already exchanged a love letter. The thought made Lily feel giddy.

Lily took out a compact and checked her appearance in the small mirror. Although James claimed that she looked pretty even in the mornings, with bird's nest for hairs. But for some reason coming back to school made her feel super excited about having a boyfriend. She had shortened her school skirt, which she had never done in six years, her hairs hung around her shoulders in proper curls and instead of nude coloured lip balms, she used red gloss and even put on a little eye makeup. She kept on asking Ginny, if she did a little too much? But Ginny would just laugh at her.

She wanted to keep their relationship a secret, but after coming to school, she can't wait to tell Marlene, Alice and Mary. Sure they will bombard her with questions like.. How did he propose? What were you wearing? Did he bought flowers? Did you guys kiss? What were you wearing? Did you go on a date? A candle light dinner? What were you wearing? Did you guys shag? You aren't a virgin anymore? Is he good in bed? What were you wearing?

But strangely she was feeling excited to answer those questions, to share her story, to share how much she liked him or maybe loved him even. She was just waiting for him to come back. Her eyes felt sore from not seeing him for three days.

The common room opened again and Lily turned around to snap at any other out of breath juniors, who forgot their homework. But instead their was James, looking sinfully hot with his travel worn look, beaming up at her. "James!" Lily squealed and jumped up in his arms, squashing up her lips with him. James picked her up and spun her in a half circle. He kept her down and both got lost in each others eyes, smiling.

"Yeah don't even notice us!" Sirius said from behind James. Lily gave him a cheeky grin and then ran up to him, pulling him and Remus for a hug too. "Padfoot! Take this upstairs.. We're going for a walk" James said throwing his bag towards Sirius and pulling Lily by arm. "Oh hell no! We have double potions, we're already twenty minutes late!" Lily squealed suddenly realizing that she was late! "Common lils! Didn't you miss me? Don't you wanna kiss me? James said pouting adorably. Lily sighed, how could she refuse a face like this. Sirius cut her off "Lilykins can I have a word with you?" "Sure, James take these up, I'm outside.." Lily said pecking James at lips and thrusting his bag, back at him. James scowled at Sirius who stuck out his tongue at him.

"So... What's up?" Lily asked Sirius, once they were out in the hallway, looking out a sunlit window. "Umm... I kinda have a crush on someone!" Sirius said rubbing the back of his neck. "You get that every week.. What's new" Lily said rolling her eyes. "Its serious this time lily.." Sirius said in a low voice. "Oh my god! You love Marlene!" Lily squealed happily jumping up and down. "Dammit woman! Can you please calm down! I don't love her, I just like her... a lot... And seeing, we both don't seem to have a bright future, I might as well act on it in school..." "Oh padfoot!" Lily said wrapping her arms around his waist.

James chose that moment to come out and scowled at Sirius. Sirius pushed Lily away, rolling his eyes. Lily hit James on his arm and called out to Sirius' retreating figure "We'll have a talk later padfoot" Sirius waved his hand without turning back.

James was grinning down at her. "What?" Lily asked him. "You just called him padfoot!" "So?" "Nothing, its just good to see you two bond, you both mean a lot to me" James said kissing her forehead. Lily smiled "I missed you James." "I missed you too Lily. By the way the skirt looks real hot on you." Lily blushed.

"Oi! Love birds! Wanna read a chapter before next class?" Ginny yelled from behind.

They all left for head's quarters and started reading.

**Chapter thirteen**

**Griffindor vs. Ravenclaw**

**It looked like the end of Ron and Hermione's... Harry, I've got a lot of work to do."**

"I feel so bad for her" Lily said.

**Ron had taken the loss of his rat very hard indeed... so they set of for the Quidditch field together.**

"See lils, Quidditch solves everything" James said to Lily, who was currently in his lap and quite unable to speak, as they both were wrapped up in a blanket and James kept running his fingers on her legs, in and out of her skirt.

**Madam Hooch, who was still overseeing Griffindor practices... the Slytherin team were all looking thunderstruck.**

"Haha.. Take that suckers!" Sirius yelled happily.

**"Did you see his face... asked if she could actually hold the firebolt.**

"It makes me want it" James muttered.

**"Now Now, Penny, no sabotage.., it could catch the snitch for you."**

"He's so much like you James" Lily said rolling her eyes. Secretly she was glad, she would love to see little potters, resembling both of them, mostly James.

**The Gryffindor team laughed loudly... Professor Lupin was in the crowd watching.**

"You better be!" James said warning him. Remus chuckled "Like I would miss a Griffindor match"

**"You know what we've got to do... that he didn't think had anything to do with nerves.**

"Ooohh... You got some competition Gin" Sirius said laughing. Ginny narrowed her eyes at him.

**"Wood, Davies, shake hands... crucial seconds, the snitch had vanished.**

"Oooooh!" yelled Lily. Others rose an eyebrow at her "What! I am accustomed to sit in stands and cheer for team" Lily said. James chuckled at her.

**Their was a great "Ooooooh!" of disappointment... close his fingers, over the small struggling snitch.**

This time all of them cheered. "Good work with the anti dementor lessons moony! You saved us" James said thumping his back.

**Madam Hooch's whistle sounded... make no mistakes! Ah- here he comes now!"**

They all burst out laughing. "That was bloody hilarious" Remus said wiping tears off his eyes.

**If anything could have set the seal on Griffindor's victory... Padfoot and Prongs" Fred whispered in Harry's ear.**

The marauders grinned at each other.

**Only one person wasn't joining the festivities... ran towards the stairs to girl's dormitories and out of sight.**

"Now he's just being a jerk." James said. "Like you haven't ever made me cry?" Lily asked him and he nervously messed up his hairs.

**"Can't you give her a break... Black! Sirius Black! With a knife!**

Sirius' eyes grew wide, but at least now he was a little reassured that he hadn't gone mad and was trying to kill Harry or something.

**"What!"... raised his hand slowly into the air.**

_A/n- Just a random question..._

_When did you have your first crush? You might as well tell a bit about him... ;))))_

_I had mine in fifth grade... He was two years older than me... We used to sit together in exams... He was nothing great or different... Just a pale scrawny guy who was so shy that he didn't even talk to me properly... But I was a big chatterbox back then.. Slowly he opened up to me.. He had the cutest smile with a cute little dimple... I don't even remember his name coz I left the school next year and had no chance to contact him... But for some reason I couldn't forget him, his deep eyes, his cute smile..._

_I like to call him Sameer (Its an Indian name, it means wind..)_

_I guess I'm asking you this because first crushes are so pure... I never wanted him to marry me or buy me presents.. I just wanted to spend a little more time with him... That sort of thing, I haven't felt for anyone ever again... Do you guys have ever felt like that for anyone?_

_And review the chapter please..._

_Xoxoxo_


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter nine_

_Pank98- Your story seems adorable... Of course, until he became a jerk... But Ron was a jerk to Hermione too in this chapter ;)))... I added the girly talk at the end... And its exactly how my girlfriends react when I tell them about a guy... I hope you like it..._

Since James and Lily got together, James hardly left her side. Sirius was having a hard time talking to her alone. Not that he couldn't talk in front of James, but he wanted some girly advice, not some male friends laughing at him, saying he was in 'loooovvvee' And who can better give advice rather than Lily, Marlene's best friend. But since, Lily always seemed to be surrounded by people, Sirius thought he would take matters in his own hands.

"Hey gorgeous!" Sirius said catching up with Marlene during lunch. "Sup pretty!" Marlene replied coolly. On the inside though, her heart was racing a mile. Only Sirius could make her feel like that. His lazy smirk, his sexy hairs, his intoxicating smell... Everything about him drove her crazy.

"Nothing much! Just wondering if you could give me the honor of accompanying you to Hogsmeade this weekend?" Sirius said turning on his 'gentleman act', that girls swooned for. But Marlene knew him very well, to fall for it. She smirked "Too bad Black, I already have a date" Marlene said, starting to walk away.

Great now she has to find a date in three days.

Before she could so much as move an inch, Sirius pulled her by her wrist and pinned her to the wall behind her, pressing his body to her. They were slightly hidden by a small pillar on the wall and Sirius' broad shoulders were completely hiding her. Marlene didn't even squeal, she just raised an eyebrow at him, although she was bursting with joy from inside. She had missed his touch so much.

Sirius leaned towards her so that their lips were millimeters apart. His lips brushed her as he whispered in a husky voice "Why don't you ditch him for me" Sirius pressed his lips to her softly. Marlene closed her eyes, unable to resist him until he spoke again "Say something Marls..."

Her eyes flew open. He called her Marls! He only used that nickname once, the single night they shared together. It was almost six months now, but Marlene could never forget his deep drunken voice, muttering same words again and again like a chant "You are so beautiful Marls, so pretty, you are mine Marls... Mine.."

She raised her index finger to his lips and pushed him away. "I'm not ditching anyone for you Black!" With that she turned and walked away, her shoes clattering on the stone floor. She froze when she heard him speak again "Walk away if you want princess! But I must warn you, you are mine"

After lunch they still had half an hour left for another chapter.

**Chapter fourteen**

**Snape's grudge**

**No one in Griffindor tower slept that night... he would never be able to go into Hogsmeade again.**

"Thank Merlin for that! Otherwise they would have spilled a valuable secret. Don't they get it, no more butterbear or firewhiskys for parties, if that passage is closed." Sirius said.

**Ron had become an instant celebrity... how he had brought shame on the whole family.**

"Oh poor boy! Its not his mistake that Sir Cadogen changed so many passwords" Lily said.

**Harry who was too busy feeling sorry for Neville... and hurried away towards girls' dormitories.**

"I could sooo see them getting together" Lily squealed as if Ron and Hermione just shared a romantic moment.

**"So how about it?" Ron said... Frog spawn soap and a nose biting teacup- apiece.**

"Wow these sound nice" Sirius grinned.

**The day was fine and breezy... obviously, but all the entrances are sealed shut..."**

"They actually tried to enter it! That place gives me the creeps" Lily said shuddering slightly. James tried to bite in a smile. Lily narrowed her eyes at him "Don't you start planning some funny business, mister!" James gave her an innocent look.

**Harry, feeling hot from their climb... and scooped a large handful of mud from the path.**

"Finally, he's putting on some good use of the cloak." Sirius said grinning.

**"We were just discussing your friend Hagrid... For a split second, Malfoy stared at him.**

"Shit!" they all cursed.

**"AAAARGH!" he yelled... Harry tried hard not to blink.**

"Not really a good move, I always got a feeling that Snape could read minds just by looking in your eyes" Lily said. The marauders rose an eyebrow at each other, clearly not expecting that confession.

**"Mr. Malfoy then saw an extraordinary apparition... The resemblance between you is uncanny."**

Lily, who was boiling with anger was surprised to see James laughing like he heard the best joke ever. Then he and Sirius shared a wicked look as if mentally preparing Snape's death.

**"My dad didn't strut... SHUT UP!"**

"Whoa! He said that to his teacher" Remus said looking mildly impressed.

**Harry was suddenly on his feet... he would have been expelled from Hogwarts."**

All laughter wiped away from Sirius' face and he growled angrily "That ungrateful son of a-" "Padfoot" James stopped him with a commanding tone, looking like an angry father but immediately cringed like a small guilty child with a look from Lily "A joke which may have resulted in his death! What is this all about Potter!" James looked around for help and Ginny came to his rescue "It wasn't his fault Lily, its mentioned in the story, you don't want spoilers right?" "Yeah I don't!" Lily replied still glaring at James with all her might. James gulped, and then patted his lap hopefully. Lily unwillingly broke into a smile, he was so adorable! But she pulled a face at him and kept sitting where she was. James sat pouting and Lily kept looking anywhere except his cute face.

**Snape's uneven, yellowish teeth... His hand moved towards the fire.**

Lily gasped slightly. Marauders were just waiting for him to try and read the parchment.

**"No!" Harry said quickly... abnormally large nose out of other people's business.**

The guys and Ginny burst out laughing. Lily's lips twitched too, though she was more curious to know how did they do that.

**Snape froze... advises him to wash his hair, the slimeball.**

They all were doubling up with laughter. Lily however was biting her lips and looking at them curiously. When their laughter subsided, Lily asked them "How did you guys do it? I mean you couldn't have added a message for him while making the map..." The guys exchanged a look, contemplating on how to answer her question "Well! We may or may not have imprinted our personalities on the map" Remus said. Lily gasped "You mean like Riddle's diary?" "Oh no no Lily, I'm pretty sure I wont be coming out of the map after dying" James replied with wide eyes. Lily sat staring at him for a moment before she broke out into a smile. "Can I try that too? I wanna know what you guys would say about me" The guys looked startled. They were quite sure the outcome of Lily seeing it, wont be pretty. But Lily was already rummaging through James' bag, and found the map.

Lily tapped the map with her wand and said out loud "Hi, I'm Lily Evans"

_"Mr. Prongs would like to congratulate Ms. Evans for being chosen as future Mrs. Potter and mother of his four children, and moving along the same lines he would like to ask... would you go out with me Evans?"_

Lily chuckled and kissed James' cheek "Awwhh you want four children, too bad we're having just two" Lily said before realizing what she said and blushed furiously as other laughed. James looked at her as if he won Quidditch cup or something.

_"Mr. Padfoot would like to laugh at his pathetic attempts to woo Ms. Evans and would like to add that she has an amazing rack."_

James and Lily gave Sirius a death glare before Lily began hitting him in the head with pillow as he laughed.

_"Mr. Moony would like to express his sorrow for Ms. Evans being stuck with Mr. Prongs and would like to add that he agrees with Mr. Padfoot, Ms. Evans does have a great figure._

Lily and Ginny stared at Remus in surprise while Remus buried his head in his palms, though laughing silently. Sirius who was well aware of Remus' hidden personality just laughed. James scowled at him, before pulling Lily in his lap and covering her with the blanket up to her chin, as if protecting her from his evil friends. This made Lily laugh.

_"Mr. Wormtail would just bid Ms. Evans a good day and would advice Mr. Padfoot and Mr. Moony to hide before Ms. Evans or Mr. Prongs kills them."_

"This was actually quite hilarious" Lily said laughing before stopping abruptly. James hands had wandered up to her chest as he whispered in her ears "I agree with Mr. Padfoot, you do have an amazing rack." Lily wanted to hit James for his comment, but held her breath, as James loosened her tie, opened up her top two buttons and slid his fingers inside, all the while holding her blanket in place by other hand and looking absolutely innocent. Lily was going mad as she tried to hold in her moans and she started squirming in his lap. James stiffened slightly and then quickly removed his hands.

**Harry waited for the blow to fall... Harry, do you know any of these men?"**

"You are one hell of an actor Moony" Lily said amused.

**"No" said Harry quickly... They'd think it extremely entertaining."**

"That sounds about right" Lily said dryly.

**"Do you know them... gambling their sacrifice for a bag of magic tricks.**

"Way to make him feel guilty!" James said in an accusing tone.

**He walked away, making Harry feeling worse by far... Buckbeak is going to be executed.**

Lily had decided that she was going to tell her friends about James. She was currently relaxing with Marlene, Alice and Mary after coming back from classes. They were sprawled upon two beds, still in their uniforms as they discussed their day over a few pumpkin pasties and apples for Marlene (she was on a diet, though she had a perfect figure, just a slight hint of love handles)

"I'm seeing someone" Lily dropped the ball on them. Silence followed her confession, before they all started squealing.

"Oh my God! Seeing as in you are dating someone? Who is that?" Mary asked and Alice replied before Lily can so much as open her mouth "Its potter, Duh! Have you seen them away from each other this year? Anyways.." She turned to Lily "When did you two start dating?" Tell us everything from the start!" "Oh hush! Both of you, Common Lee answer the main question, did you guys hooked up?" Marlene said, just as Lily had expected her to.

Lily rolled her eyes "No we didn't..." "Killjoy!" Marlene muttered "... Though we did share a shower" Lily said as they stared wide eyed at her. Lily blushed and added "Its not like you perverts think, we were in our swimsuits and we just kissed" "Is he a good kisser?" "Which swimsuit?" ""Does he have eight packs?" All three of them asked together.

Lily laughed and started telling them everything since Christmas morning. "You b*tch! So much happened and you are telling us now!" Marlene yelled before tackling her in a hug. Alice and Mary jumped in too.

"Ooohh! Girl on girl! I certainly like that" All four girls looked up to find Sirius sitting graciously on their window, his broomstick in his hand. "Sirius! What are you doing here?" Marlene said straightening up her clothes that had rode up indecently. "I was missing you gorgeous" Sirius said flashing her, his famous smirk. "We just had a class together Black, half an hour ago!" "Most agonizing thirty minutes of my life!" Sirius said winking at her. Marlene rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help the smile that crossed her face.

Sirius looked past her to Lily who was standing with an amused expression on her face. "Lilykins! Can I talk you for a sec! Bye gorgeous" he said before quickly pecking Marlene on lips. She looked at him stunned as he and Lily walked out of room.

"What's up lover boy?" Lily asked once outside. "I asked Marlene out" "Really!" Lily squealed "What did she say?" "She said she has a date this Saturday!" Sirius said grumpily. "No she doesn't!" Lily said looking confused "May be she's just making you jealous." "Why would she do that? I asked her out, it means of course I like her" Lily thought for a moment before answering "She thinks you are a player Padfoot! You took her virginity and were kissing another girl the next week, she has trouble believing that you are asking her, when girls throw themselves at you, what are you planning to do?" "I don't know, take a date to Hogsmeade to make her jealous?" "No! You idiot!" Lily yelled at him "That's why you guys aren't together, you both are big Dumbos! You should try and prove her that you are a changed man, be sweet to her, don't even look at other girls, and we'll think something about her date" Lily said. Sirius could tell that Lily's advice would be beneficial.

He bid goodbye to Lily, opened the door to her room like a gentleman and sent a flying kiss to Marlene before sliding down the slide-turned-stairs.

A/n- What happened you guys, why aren't you people reviewing, just one review per chapter? Am I not writing up to your expectations?


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter ten_

_A/n- Glad to know I still have your support, sorry for getting a little senti :ppp... But I seriously thought that you all are getting bored of the story and completely abandoned it for a day... But of course I couldn't do that we still have to see their reaction for peter, Snape's worst memory in book five, death of Sirius and James and Lily in five and seven... And many more..._

**_And OMG... Did you guys check out, JKR has written a new short story about the trio and Dumbledore's army set in a Quidditch world cup, posted on pottermore... And its AMAZZZIINNNGG... Although written from Rita skeeter's point of view and as usual making your blood boil, but she has mentioned all the characters from DA..._**

_BTW if you wanna add me on pottermore I'm swordchestnut10466... ;))).._

From the next day, Sirius started following Marlene around like a puppy, serving food for her, carrying her bag for her between classes. Marlene thought it was actually cute to see Sirius behave like that. Girls were literally swooning on seeing him around her. But for obvious reasons Marlene was not willing to believe that Sirius may like her more than just a good shag.

And what was worse, she couldn't find anyone to date her on Saturday. Sirius could be really scary when he gets angry, and add his extra loyal potter with him and they are enough to mark their territory over girls they like. Now Marlene could understand why Lily hated James so much, he wouldn't allow a guy to so much as stare at her, let alone ask her out.

So basically she had only two options. Ask a guy out herself, that would mean having to taint her ego, but lets face it, no guy in his right mind would refuse her. The other option was to give in to Sirius' attempts and risk breaking her heart again. She wasn't sure, she was over him in the first place.

She of course chose the first option. Desperate times call for desperate measures and hence she asked Amos diggory out, the first time Sirius left her alone since morning. Marlene was grateful and a little bit jealous of Ginny, who had practically dragged Sirius away from her.

Sirius scowled at Ginny for Breaking his act', but let her steer him away.

**Chapter fifteen**

**The Quidditch final**

**"He sent me this... You won't have to do all the work alone this time, Hermione, I'll help."**

"Awwhh look at him, being so sweet. Of course he cant see her cry!" Lily swooned.

**"Oh, Ron!"... Finally, Hermione drew away.**

Lily giggled.

**"Ron, I'm really, really sorry about Scabbers... tried to grab her hand as she swung it back.**

"Ooh feisty! I like that" Sirius said and the guys started laughing. Lily raised an eyebrow at James, who smiled at her sheepishly. "Don't worry babes, you are feisty too" Lily muttered a small 'pervert' but she was smiling. Somehow she didn't seem to mind the dirty comments from James.

**"Ron, get off!... Harry and Ron choked back laughs.**

"She certainly is feeling rebellious today! You should always stay away from nerds on such days." Remus said.

**It was hard to tell whether Professor Trelawney... kicked it open and climbed down the ladder out of sight.**

"Whoa!" they gasped.

**It took a few minutes for the class to settle down again... he even forgot to be horrible to Crookshanks.**

"He's trying to take some burden off Hermione, they are so cute!" Lily sighed happily, remembering, how James used to finish off her work when she accidentally fell asleep, working late in heads' dorm. "Or may be trying to help Hagrid?" Remus offered. Lily glared at him for breaking her fangirl moment.

**Harry, meanwhile, had to fit in his homework... something very large was trying to get out of his stomach.**

"How come you never get this nervous, you are the captain after all" Lily asked James tilting her head slightly. James was ready with his answer on the tip of tongue 'coz its me', but he knew he was surrounded by people who loved him for who he was, not his usual cocky self that he usually portrayed himself as. He could be himself in front of them, even Lily. "I do get nervous, I just never show it." James replied sincerely and he knew he gave the right answer as Lily smiled at him, the smile she only reserved for him. Had he known he just had to be himself, they'd have been together way earlier.

**"You're going to be fine" Hermione told him... Harry felt himself blushing.**

Ginny rolled her eyes.

**"Okay- no wind to speak of- sun's a bit bright... Sorry didn't see her"**

James looked like he could breathe fire. James' obsession with Quidditch at times scared Lily a bit, but she could now see, he had the pressure of his whole house, sometimes three houses, to give his best, each and every time. Lily could clearly remember the days after lost Quidditch matches, James would be sulking in his room, Sirius would arrange its-not-your-fault-cheer-up-we-still-love-you parties, and Lily would try to be less rude towards him till he started behaving normally.

**A moment later, Fred Weasley chucked his beater's club... and Bole and Derrick collided with a sickening crunch.**

"Wow! A simple chicken trick" Remus said.

**"Ha Haaa!" yelled Lee Jordan... clutching his broom, completely winded.**

"Ooohh.. That must have hurt" Lily said, involuntarily clutching her stomach. "I'm gald you've got Fred and George on your team. The slytherins are taking advantage of more female population on your team." James said. Ginny glared at him, clearly offended "Oh right because boys are so much better at Quidditch than girls" "I didn't mean that, Lily here would kill me if I said something like that, I just meant that girls mostly don't play dirty, they have a lot of talent, just not as much violence" James said but Ginny was still glaring at him. "Don't look at me like that! I too have two girls on my team" James said raising his hands in surrender.

**Madam Hooch was beside herself-... Firebolt's tail and was pulling it back.**

"That cheating m*therf*cking b*stard!" James yelled and continued cursing, some of which Lily haven't even heard. Lily patted his arm to calm him down. Her touch seemed to do it "Sorry lils, for swearing... But how can he sunk so low! Doesn't he have a player's pride!"

**"You-"**

**Harry was angry enough to hit Malfoy... her hat had fallen off, and she too was shouting furiously.**

"Awwhh I just love Minni sometimes" Sirius grinned.

**Alicia took Griffindor's penalty... beating his wings hopelessly against his fingers.**

They all broke into cheers "Yes Yes Yes Yes..." James chanted picking Lily up and placing a wet kiss on her cheeks "You gave me an amazing son Mrs. Potter, I'm so proud on him" James was too happy to even realize what he was saying. Lily was blushing mad and did the only thing she could do, buried her head in James' chest.

**Then Wood was speeding towards him... he could have produced the world's best patronus.**

_A/n- A little short, but this chapter was oh so amazing in the book, I felt like one of the Griffindors, happy beyond belief. I have read these books so many times, over and over, still they make me laugh and cry just like the first time._

_Love you JKR..._

_Already started the next chapter.._

_xoxoxox.._


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter eleven_

_A/n- Yes I just uploaded twice in three hours... Wrote it real fast.. Hope you guys like it..._

**Professor Trelawney's prediction**

**Harry's euphoria at finally winning the Quidditch cup... 1 o'clock Ancient Runes**

"Of course!" Sirius yelled clapping a hand over his forehead "She's using timeturners" "Oh!" they said as realization dawned upon them. "But how?" "McGonagall" Ginny replied.

**"Hermione?" Ron said cautiously... Harry climbed out of the trunk, grinning"Full marks"**

Lily grinned at him.

**Flushed with his success, Harry hung around to... Sh-she said I had failed everything."**

The guys started laughing. Lily glared at them "What's wrong with that! Obviously she doesn't want to disappoint Professor Mcgonagall, who might I mention, got her a time turner!"

**It took a while to calm Hermione down... towards Harry and Ron, who had now reached the landing.**

"They all are believing her. How dumb can they get" Sirius said.

"**That's convenient" snorted Ron... THE SERVANT WILL SET OUT. TO REJOIN HIS MASTER..**

"Whoa! Did she just made a true prediction" Sirius said. Ginny nodded. "But I was chained for twelve years right? And I, sure as hell wont be joining him, so who else?" Sirius asked. Ginny just said "Not you"

**Professor Trelawney's head fell forward on her chest... in the passage way under the one eyed witch.**

"Wow he left it their, so irresponsible!" James said angrily.

**"...if Snape sees me anywhere there again... This helplessness was worse to watch than tears.**

"Awwhh I feel so bad for him" Lily said.

**"Wan' some tea?" he said... The unmistakable swish and thud of an axe.**

They all hissed slightly.

**Hermione swayed on the spot... they did it!"**

**Chapter seventeen**

**Cat, rat and dog**

"Looks like I'm coming back" Sirius said. Lily looked at him strangely. "I should read this chapter, its gonna be too much for you all" Ginny said taking the book.

**Harry's mind had gone blank with shock... Ron away as easily as a ragdoll...**

Sirius had a strange expression on his face. He looked helplessly at Ginny, not able to understand what was happening. Ginny squeezed his hand but didn't say anything. Sirius was already looking annoyed.

**Then, out of nowhere, something hit Harry so hard... but his head and torso were slipping out of sight-**

"What the hell is happening and why are we reading about a dog? It that the grim?" Lily asked but Sirius just shushed her. She sat back, grumpily folding her hands over her chest. But even James wasn't paying attention to her.

**"Ron!" Harry shouted, trying to follow... Not a leaf twitched or shook**.

"What, the tree has a pause button or something" Lily said, getting ignored again.

**"Crookshanks!" Hermione whispered uncertainly... I think we're in the shrieking shack"**

Lily's eyes widened. The muggle part of her was still very terrified of ghosts and she wasn't sure she was up for a horror story, even the sun was down now. She scooted over to James and was glad that even though distracted, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

**Harry looked around... It was Sirius black.**

Lily gaped at him "Y-y-you are an animagus?" "We both are lils" James said pointing between him and Sirius. Lily slid away from him as if he just said he had a contagious deadly disease. Questions were buzzing through Lily's mind as she opened and closed her mouth without speaking. Finally she settled on most important of them all "You are registered aren't you?" James didn't say anything but his face said it all "JAMES POTTER ARE YOU MAD! You both broke a law! Its not some petty school rules that you can break, you are basically a criminal!" "Lily I had my reasons, let me explain!" Lily left out a bitter laugh "Oh I know your reasons, you always considered yourself above rules, you must have thought that it would be a great achievement, to flaunt in front of girls, that's why you two did it, always the ladies m.." "Lily shut up!" James roared at her. Lily stared at him, he never spoke to her like that. "You wont even give me a chance to explain? I said I had my reasons, and I don't regret it even a bit! If you cant accept me for what I am, than may be we shouldn't be together!" James said looking dangerous "Yeah may be we shouldn't!" Lily snapped. Then they fell silent for a moment, and then started bickering like crazy, their arguments going as far a first year and none of them remotely related to topic. Sirius was howling with anger and trying to control himself from shouting at Lily. Remus looked close to tears, as usual assuming it was his fault.

Ginny looked helpless trying to calm her 'in-laws', until she had enough. "JAMES And LILY POTTER! BOTH OF YOU WILL SHUT UP RIGHT NOW!" They both fell silent, looking at each other hurt. "Lily, James does have a good reason and you married him! It means you accepted it right? He wouldn't marry you without telling something as integral as this, right?" "You never know, we're talking about James Potter here!" Lily said bitterly. Sirius growled at her "Will you stop being a bitc-" "Padfoot, no!" James cut him off. Ginny turned towards both of them "You both wanna keep your tone down misters! You can handle the situation without making a big deal of it" James and Sirius nodded slightly.

At last she turned towards Remus "Stop crying Remus! Its not your fault!" "I'm not crying!" he snapped. He wasn't, but he looked like he might. Lily held his hand "Don't worry Remus, I'm pretty sure whatever it is, its not your fault. James rolled his eyes. She trusts Remus, but she wont even listen to her boyfriend and most probably the father of her future son, that is, if she doesn't leaves him for someone like Remus by the end of books.

**"Expelliarmus!" he croaked... Something flickered in Black's shadowed eyes.**

"What something?" James asked. "Quite possibly the fact that Harry found someone as close as you both, willing to die for him" Ginny replied. James and Sirius grinned at each other and did a small fist bump.

_[A/n- Read it on fb and I had to had to include it... James and Sirius... My BroOTP...]_

**"Lie down" he said quietly to Ron... Their will be only one murder here tonight" said Black, and his grin widened.**

"Wait a minute! I'm there to kill someone? I thought I wanted to meet Harry or something" Sirius asked, though he knew he wouldn't break out of a prison to just meet his godson.

**"Why's that?" Harry spat... But if you knew the whole story?"**

"I don't deny it? I didn't kill them right?" Sirius said again getting uncertain, considering he just tried to choke Harry to death. "Let's just say, you still were a big drama queen! You could have just announced what you were about to do,but you had to say everything dramatically, making it sound like you were guilty" Ginny said, Sirius gave a small smile.

**"The whole story?" Harry repeated... Where is he, Sirius?"**

"Where's who?" they all looked confused. "This is about to come as a big shock" Ginny warned them.

**Harry looked confused at Lupin... and embraced Black like a brother.**

"Awwhh!" Sirius said and hugged Remus from the side. He pushed him away, chuckling.

**Harry felt as though the bottom had dropped... he's a warewolf!"**

Lily turned wide eyed at him. "Yes I am a warewolf" Remus said smiling grimly. Lily's eyes welled up, someone as sweet as Remus didn't deserve a fate like that. She got up and hugged him crying silently. "Why didn't you tell me before?" Lily said rubbing snot from her running nose, James silently passed her a handkerchief. "Thanks" she muttered distractedly taking it. "Well I thought you wouldn't accept me, no one does, except for Prongs and padfoot of course" Remus said trying to calm Lily down, but fresh tears formed in her eyes as she hugged him again. "No stupid! Such a small fact wont change my opinion for you" Remus smiled slightly as Lily backed away and placed a small kiss on his cheek. James tried his best to not get jealous and pull Lily to him, mostly because he knew she would probably hit him if he so much as touched her right now.

**There was a ringing silence... I could have a look at the rat?" he said evenly.**

The marauders shared a look, all thinking the same thing, it cant be peter right? He's supposed to be dead.

"What?" said Ron... by the name of Peter pettigrew."

_A/n- And a cliffhanger! A lot of evil writers did that to me.. Its feels so good to do it once *laughs like Voldemort*... :PPP..._

_Anyways.. Already started the new chapter... Finally a reaction for peter's betrayal..._

_Keep reviewing..._

_Xoxoxo..._


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter twelve_

_A/n- Wow people really hate cliffs... My apologies... Wont happen again... I promise *crosses a finger at the back*... :ppp...All the secrets are unraveled... Lots of drama... Hope you like it..._

They fell silent. They knew what it meant. They could put two and two together. Only peter wasn't with them, reading. Sirius was innocent and he wanted to kill peter. Peter spent twelve years as a rat, a pet to someone, which innocent man in the world would do that.

"So its Peter then, he was the spy" Remus finally broke the silence. "Yeah he was, he was the reason James and Lily died." Ginny said. James looked close to tears. Lily wanted nothing more than to wrap him up in her arms, but she just had a fight, he may push her away, she thought. "That filthy stinking turncoat! Of course he was the spy, he's a rat after all. Cant believe he's the reason I spent twelve years in prison, he sold away his friends and what's worse, I haven't even killed him yet. Can we please read further, I wanna know how I kill that rat!" Sirius spat.

**Chapter eighteen**

**Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs**

**It took a few seconds for the absurdity of this statement... we've got to explain-"**

"You are trying to stop me Moony! Are you mad!" Sirius yelled at Remus. "If you killed him as a rat, we wouldn't have any proof to show to Harry and if you kill him as a man, you think Harry would just standby and watch? From what I've gathered from story, Harry was too much like his parents and both of them wouldn't do that, atleast Harry would want an explanation" Remus replied calmly. Sirius grunted, knowing that Remus was right.

**"We can explain afterwards" snarled Black... the screams and howls that villagers used to hear were made by me."**

Lily's mouth formed a large 'o'.

**He pushed his graying hair out of his eyes... and wait for the moon to wane again.**

"Oh right! I need your help in the Wolfsbane potion Lily, I never made it, but I got the recipe." Ginny said rummaging through her bag to bring out a book of potions. Lily quickly scanned the ingredients "Hmm.. We might have to ask Professor Slughorn and Hagrid for ingredients"

**"Before the Wolfsbane potion was discovered... They became Animagi!"**

"There you go Lily! I told you I had my reasons" James said finally getting over the shock, that his little friend could betray them. "Still James! What you did, even for your noble reasons, is terrible. You broke a law and you dragged Peter along with you too" James stared at her incredulously "You are kidding right! You are defending him! You just heard he sold us off to Voldemort, made your son an orphan, forcing him to stay with the terrible excuse of your sister, forcing him to face Voldemort thrice just by the age of thirteen and you are portraying him as some innocent small boy that I corrupted!" James again yelled at her, and boy did he looked scary and kinda hot doing that. Lily focus! "James, I'm not defending Peter, what he did to you is really horrible, none of you three would ever do it to each other, or even to Peter..." Lily said gesturing to the guys "...but what I know about Peter is that he's a really scared kid always trailing behind you guys, you really think if it wasn't for you guys he would have done something like that?" James clutched his hairs in frustration "You are impossible Evans! What is with you and supporting people working for Voldemort, first snape and..." Lily cut him off with a sort of shriek "Cant you leave snape out of any argument!"

"James relax okay!" Sirius said before James could do anymore damage to his relationship "You know Lily has a habit of looking for good in the worst of people, you said so yourself" James left out a bitter chuckle "Yeah, even in the worst of people, but never me. To her, its always my fault" James said grimly. And Lily was speechless, what he said was quite true, she always always blamed James for everything, may be because she cared for him the most, in the magical world. The thought made her feel warm and she wanted nothing more than to crawl in his lap and snuggle peacefully, but James wasn't even looking at her.

**"My dad too?" said Harry, astounded... And I haven't changed..."**

"When will you stop blaming yourself mate, as Prongs said, we don't regret it a bit, we chose to do it" Sirius said. Remus smiled slightly.

**Lupin's face had hardened... but from that time on he knew what I was..."**

The marauders waited for Lily to start shouting again, after all, even James and others took a week to forgive Sirius even though they knew how reckless Sirius could get. But much to their surprise Lily sat quietly eyeing James up. She hated to fight with him, and this one seemed quite intense so she decided to stay shut, and was actually quite proud of him for saving his rival.

**"So that's why Snape doesn't like you... pointing it directly at Lupin.**

"Cant he ever keep his greasy nose out of other people's business!" James said.

**Chapter nineteen**

**The servant of Lord Voldemort**

**Hermione screamed. Black leapt to his feet... impossible to say which face showed more hatred.**

"He seriously holds the school boy grudge even after fifteen years isn't it" Lily said quietly. "He had his reasons too Lily" Ginny replied. This caught them by surprise, they conveniently assumed that Snape hated them because he was jealous of James, looks like there's more to it.

**Harry stood there, paralyzed... He seemed beyond reason.**

"Wow he wont even hear you out, he's gone mad by hatred" Remus said.

**"Come on, all of you... he cut it off himself?"**

"Ooo.. Ooo.. The biggest bit they found of Peter was his finger, he faked his death" Lily said quite excitedly. "Who knew peter could be that smart!" Sirius said laughing bitterly.

**"Just before he transformed" said black... His voice broke. He turned away.**

"I cant believe I could even live with that guilt" Sirius said gulping down his emotions. James patted his back as Lily got up to give him a hug. He buried his head in her shoulders. Lily was already sobbing and the guys pretended to look like they weren't trying to blink away tears. For all the tough act they pull, they surely keep a huge amount of emotions stacked away.

**"Enough of this" said Lupin... My friends... My old friends..."**

"Oh this is gonna be fun" Sirius said, all traces of tears gone, he had a sort of mad glint in his eyes.

**Black's wand arm rose... If they ever got wind that you were alive then-"**

Sirius had a dangerous grin on his face.

**"Dont know... What you're talking about... He had never seen anything quite like her.**

Sirius rolled his eyes "Yeah she's hot, but that's not possible, I've seen my fair share of women, even after twelve years of prison I wont look at a girl like that" "Except for Marlene" Lily chimed in and despite of himself, Sirius broke out into a toothy grin.

**"If you dont mind me asking, how... I would have died before I betrayed them.**

"Awwhh" Lily said before hugging Sirius again. James joined in, before pulling Remus and Ginny with him too.

**And at long last Harry believed him... And he scrambled around to Ron.**

"What I dont understand is, why is he begging for mercy, what's left there in life for him? No family, no friends and he spent twelve years as a rat! Why can't he just accept his death?" James said. "Because it takes a lot of courage to do that James" Lily replied, biting her lips, as if afraid he might snap at her. As her anger started drifting away, she could finally see, whatever James did, he always had a good intention at heart and she felt immensely guilty for fighting with him. This chapter must have been really difficult for him. James loved his friends and getting betrayed by someone who was so close, wont have been easy.

**"Ron... haven't I been a good friend... he would have shown me mercy..."**

"Like hell I would" James muttered, but everyone knew he would have spared Peter. "That reminds me, what are we gonna do about Peter, now that we know" Remus asked Ginny. "Yeah, I had a chat with Dumbledore about that, he's already in fifth book you know, and he reckons we should just keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn't do something suspicious like disappearing at nights or something."

**Both Black and Lupin strode forward...he said breathlessly "You can't"**

"Wow he's actually defending him" Sirius said.

**Black and Lupin both looked staggered... would've wanted them to be killers- just for you"**

Lily smiled at James, she knew what Harry said was true. But James still wasn't looking at her. Stealthily, she scooted closer to James and kept her hand right beside James', not touching, but close enough for James to realize it was there. He looked at their hands and then looked away, without any expression on his face. But at least he didn't remove his hand.

**No one moved or made a sound... his bottlebrush tail held jauntily high.**

Lily silently looped her little finger over James'. A small smile appeared on James' face and they sat the rest of the time, looping their fingers.

_A/n- Two more chapters for this book, one for Jily.. one for blackinnon... At least I'm planning to do that... Well lets see..._

_Leave a review..._


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter thirteen_

_A/n- Nothing new really happened... My boring vacations are gonna end soon... But it means I'll have to go back to weekly updates... College will be no piece of cake this year... I'm the class representative and we are entering the branch department... Means I'm supposed to kiss the a*ses of my teachers at least for a month... Yay me! (note the sarcasm)..._

**Chapter twenty**

**The dementors kiss**

"Whoa! Who's getting kissed... Peter right?" Lily asked not sure she wanted to read about that either. Ginny's uncertain expression was even more terrifying.

**Harry had never been part of a stranger group... Black was making no effort to prevent this.**

"I'm sure you weren't" Lily said. The guys broke out laughing.

**"You know what this means?... if you wanted a... a different home..."**

"Oh right! He can finally be Dursley-free" James said looking excited. "Sorry no such luck" Ginny said not wanting to break their bubble that Sirius will be free. They all frowned at her.

**Some sort of explosion took place... When can I move in?"**

Sirius's face broke into a grin. Looks like his godson doesn't hate him anymore.

**Black turned right around to look at him... His limbs began to shake.**

"Oh F*ck!" Remus muttered. "Don't worry mate I'm right there" Sirius reassured. "Yeah but James isn't, you know one of you can never handle me, especially in company of a human, Merlin forbid! What if I bit Harry, Ron or Hermione" Remus replied looking thoroughly panicked. "Don't worry Remus, you never bit a human your whole life" Ginny said, silently hoping they wouldn't catch on that she accidentally mentioned his death. But they were all, too preoccupied with the situation.

**"Oh my-" Hermione gasped... heard a scurrying through the grass.**

"Shit Peter got away!" Sirius cursed.

**There was a howl and a rumbling growl... it was galloping into the forest-**

"Wait a minute, I ran away to forest leaving preys? Whose howl was that? Not another werewolf right?" Remus asked looking confused. Ginny didn't reply.

**"Sirius, he's gone, Pettigrew transformed... a yelping, a whining, a dog in pain...**

They all held varying degrees of troubled faces.

**"Sirius" Harry muttered, staring into darkness... Then it raised both his rotting hands-and lowered its hood**.

"The dementor's gonna kiss Harry!" Lily squealed clutching at James' hand and digging her nails in his palm. Ginny chuckled "Relax Lily, he's the hero of the story, he can't die or loose his soul for that matter." "But I guess we're about to discover what's under a dementor's hood" Remus said.

**Where there should have been eyes... his hand hit the ground as he fainted.**

"Who was it? Dumbledore?" Sirius asked. Ginny shaked her head.

**Chapter twenty-one**

**Hermione's secret**

**"Shocking business... shocking... First class if I can wrangle it."**

"It was Snape?" Sirius asked icily. Ginny again shaked her head.

**"Thank you very much indeed, minister... You haven't forgotten that he once tried to kill me."**

"Merlin will he get over it already! Its not like I pushed him in the shack or something, I just hinted him, if he wasn't so nosey it wouldn't have happened and I might as well add, he didn't even got hurt, only James did. And that b*stard knows I'm innocent!" Sirius said ranting off. Ginny patted his arm in consolation.

**"My memory is as good as it ever was... or to overrule the Minister of Magic..."**

"Dumbledore doesn't have a solution! What will they do now..." Lily said looking surprised.

**Harry stared up into the grave face... How's that going to help Sirius?"**

"They just stop Peter from running away" Sirius said in a 'duh' tone. "Then what about saving more than one innocent lives?" Remus asked. They all racked their brains for an answer, but came up with nothing.

**Harry stared at her shadowy face... We were walking down to Hagrid's three hours ago..."**

"Buckbeak!" Sirius yelled excitedly "They are gonna save buckbeak!" The others stared at him surprised.

**"This is three hours ago and we are walking down... We must nearly be at Hagrid's by now!"**

"Whoa if they see themselves, they'll probably end up killing their future forms" James said looking scared.

**Still working out what she meant... You heard Dumbledore, if we're seen..."**

"You broke a wizarding law?" Lily asked with wide eyes to Ginny, who just shrugged it off, although she was really terrified about what would happen, since she already changed a lot in history. She sincerely hoped that the changes made are good for the wizarding world.

**"We'd only be seen by ourselves and Hagrid... It was now or never.**

They sat up straighter in anticipation.

**"Wait here" Harry whispered to Hermione... You need to sign too." The footsteps stopped.**

"Its quite possible Dumbledore knows what's going on and he did that on purpose." Remus said.

**Harry heaved on the rope. Buckbeak snapped his beak... I'm going to grab the cloak!"**

"No Harry don't do it" Lily whispered.

**"Harry, no!"... grabbed the cloak and held it up.**

"Its gonna be forever greasy" James hissed.

**"Get your filthy hands off it... I think it was my dad."**

They all raised their eyebrows. "It wasn't me right? I mean even ghosts can't produce patronuses" James asked. "Yeah it wasn't you, but Harry really got his hopes high" Ginny said sadly. This made them really miserable.

**Harry glanced at Hermione and saw that her mouth was fully open... we're not supposed to be doing anything else.**

Sirius looked grumpy.

**"All right!"**

**The moon slid out from behind its clouds... He hadn't seen his father, he had seen himself-**

A smile broke out on James' face. "Wow he just charged a patronus strong enough to drive away a hundred dementors" Lily gasped.

**Harry flung out from behind the bush... It was a stag.**

James looked quite emotional and Sirius and Remus were grinning brightly. "Your animagus form is a stag isn't it?" Lily asked, shedding a small tear. James nodded. "Awwh James!" Lily said straddling him and hugging him.

**It was shining brightly as the moon... I don't like this oh, I really don't like this-"**

James grinned at Lily "Remember lils!" Lily hit him and muttered "Shut up!" James had once tricked her onto his broom and Lily clutched to him, for her dear life, and kept swearing at James for the whole ride. When they got back on ground, she ignored him for a week.

**Harry urged Buckbeak forward... Harry saw his jaw drop.**

"Must have been quite a shock for you" Remus said grinning.

**He leapt from his chair... onto the hippogriff behind Hermione.**

"Its good that you were so thin, otherwise the poor hippogriff, if you sat on one now he wouldn't be able to lift itself up from ground" Lily joked. Sirius glared at her "If you must know I've the best body in my dorm" "You seem to know a lot about your roommates' bodies" Lily said wiggling her eyebrows. "Of course I do, don't you know that your boyfriend here sleeps naked" The guys started laughing at Lily's flushed face.

**"Okay Buckbeak, up!"... They were gone.**

_[A/n- So basically they just finish of the book today, then the next day is Quidditch practice for Sirius and James and then the day after tomorrow is Hogsmeade trip... I'm fast forwarding it to that, as both Jily and Blackinnon scenes occur simultaneously... So I'm writing Jily here... and the last chapter along with blackinnon in next chapter... Did that make sense?]_

It was a bright sunny morning, with a clear sky. The perfect day for a trip to Hogsmeade. But Lily and James weren't going. Technically none of them should go, as they had to start the fourth book, but Marlene had a date with Amos diggory and Sirius insisted on going. Even guys knew that Amos was hot and Sirius was not willing to risk them getting together.

So Sirius, Remus, Peter and Ginny were going together. James and Lily didn't had a chance to talk after that day and both of them were quite unsure of how to behave with each other, both were slightly angry at each other for snapping that day. But they did hug after that, but didn't exchange a word from that day either.

So currently they were sitting in the heads' quarters. Silently completing the mountain loads of heads' duties and school work and Quidditch strategies for James. They occasionally stole glances at each other, cleared their throats as if about to speak, daydreaming about sweeping away the desk with hand and having an intense make out session on it, but didn't talk for three straight hours.

But then Lily started practicing spells from transfiguration and they both knew Lily was horrible at that. After trying for half an hour to conjure a teacup out of thin air, she had just managed to produce a lump of china. James chuckled again and Lily threw him a dirty look. He pulled his chair towards her and held her wrist, showing her the wand movements. Lily cheered in delight as a cute white teacup was sitting in front of her.

She turned towards James grinning and he grinned back. But as Lily stared into his eyes, the hazel orbs were soon turning black and he stared at her with such intensity that Lily felt herself melting under his gaze.

"Sorry" he muttered throatily. "Me too" Lily replied and immediately James pulled her on his chair as she straddled him, kissing furiously. He didn't even asked for her permission and forced her mouth open and slid his tongue inside. They have had heated kisses before, but none of them felt this passionate. Soon James felt they weren't close enough and he grabbed her by her butt and carried her to Ginny's bed.

He removed his shirt and threw it away, before climbing on top of Lily and capturing her lips again. His kisses felt almost urgent, as if he couldn't get enough of her. He pushed her into a half sitting position on the pillows and opened the strap of her halter top. Lily was about to protest her words turned into moans as James was trailing his tongue down on her exposed shoulders and chest, kissing and nibbling, leaving a lot of hickeys. Then he pulled up her top, leaving a trail of kisses on her white stomach upto her naval.

He tugged at her top and she raised her hands to let him remove it, not that it made any difference. He stopped for a second just to look at her. He pulled her into a hug, kissing her shoulders. Then his hands roamed upto her bra clasp and he pulled back to ask for her permission.

"Sorry James I'm not ready yet" Lily refused him. His face fell for a second, before James gave her a reassuring smile "Whenever you are, just tell me babe" he said before resuming kissing her.

Lily had no idea why she refused him, he had been the perfect boyfriend and ofcourse they do get together in future, but she just wasn't ready yet. Maybe because of the fact that they had just been together for two weeks or maybe because they already had a fight twice, because Lily was sure, she wouldn't ever find anyone better than James, no one even remotely sweet like him, no one she would be willing to loose her virginity to. But at least for now, she wasn't ready.

_A/n- Don't worry she'll be ready by fourth book.. ;)))... So one more chapter coming up... Keep reviewing..._


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter fourteen_

_A/n- Sorry people... from now on weekly updates..._

_**Pank98**- I agree with you about pete, but seriously I dont feel like writing about him much, so I'm just ignoring their reactions toward him... _

_**TheProductivePurplePrincess**- Will you kindly read the A/n at the bottom... And don't worry I'll never write such things without my readers' permission..._

**Chapter twenty two**

**Owl-post again**

**"Harry!"... The kiss will be performed immediately?"**

"Seems ironic right, Snape is getting so desperate for me too get kissed" Sirius said drily.

**"As soon as Macnair returns with the dementors... get inside- I'll lock you in-"**

"They got back on time! It seemed almost impossible" Lily said.

**Harry and Hermione slipped back inside the dormitory... SOMETHING-TO-DO-WITH-POTTER!"**

Sirius started laughing "I would love to see his face right now."

**"Severus-be reasonable... YOU DON'T KNOW POTTER!" shrieked Snape.**

"And I'm sure he does" James said rolling his eyes.

**"HE DID IT, I KNOW HE DID IT-... He's packin' now, o' course."**

"Bloody git! He couldn't get padfoot, so he went for another marauder! Didn't he knew he was ruining your life, you may not get such a great job again! He's just ridiculous!" Lily said literally breathing fire "And what about Harry, he couldn't live with Sirius, you were someone he could look upto, and not to mention you were such an awesome teacher, Heck! You taught him patronus charm in third year! And now you are gone!" Lily said looking defeated. "Jeez relax Lily! I'm just leaving castle, I'm not dying or something!" Remus said looking amused.

**"He's packing?" said Harry, alarmed... That must never happen again."**

"Common Moony, you spent six years in this castle and never bit anyone, then why are you leaving now? Dumbledore would have convinced the parents too!" Lily said sadly. Remus chuckled and ruffled up her hairs.

**"You're the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher... found any of the secret passages out of the castle."**

"You know me well Moony!" James said chuckling.

**There was a knock on the door... Professor Trelawney's prediction.**

"Oh no!" Lily gasped "The servant will help the master rise! Peter will help Voldemort rise again!" "He had to rise someday, otherwise their wont be any battle" Ginny said.

**"Professor Dumbledore- yesterday, when I was having my... when you'd be very glad you saved Pettigrew's life.**

"You know it actually happens, Peter did help him in the future" Ginny said, basically to make them stop hating him so much. Ginny could see that all of them, specially Sirius was just itching to go and punch the living day light out of Peter, but Dumbledore has warned Ginny, if they started treating him with hate, they may just push him even further into the dark side. Peter couldn't be trusted with secrets, but doesn't mean they can't save him before its too late, or if its already too late then they could just feed him wrong information as a spy.

**Harry couldn't imagine when that could be... you have your mother's eyes.**

James and Lily smiled at each other. Both were glad at how Harry turned out to be, looks and otherwise.

**Harry shook his head... You found him inside yourself.**

"Dumbledore and his famous quotes" Sirius said chuckling, although he did agree with Dumbledore, Harry's actions always reminded him of James. He could imagine, how happy he must have felt, freedom after twelve years and then he found his best mate in his godson.

**And Dumbledore left the office... and the fact that it was now impossible.**

"Harry can easily make you miserable just with words" Sirius said shaking his head sadly.

**The exam results came out the last day of term... give him permission to visit Hogsmeade on weekends.**

"Oh thank god! No more miserable Hogsmeade trips or seeking out of castle next year" Lily said happily and pecked Sirius' cheek. With a look on James' face, Lily pecked him too, this time on lips, he seemed satisfied.

**"That'll be good enough for Dumbledore... much better summer than the last.**

They all were laughing as Ginny shut the book.

It was Saturday morning,the Hogsmeade trip. The sky was bright and sunny, it would have been better if Marlene wasn't laughing so hard on apparently some stupid joke cracked by diggory in front of Sirius, and the worst thing, they were holding hands as if they are a couple or something. Remus and Ginny were busy making fun of Sirius' situation, Peter was as usual oblivious as to what was going on or maybe he was just playing dumb, you never know. Sirius was desperately whishing Lily was here, she was a big romantic and shipped 'blackinnon' like anything.

His moods uplifted when Diggory tried to take her to Madam Puddifoots. Marlene wrinkled her nose at the shop and Sirius could very easily see the flushed look on Amos. Marlene scowled at the smug look on Sirius' face.

Marlene dragged Amos to the ever crowded Three Broomsticks. They sat down at the corner most seat with all adjacent seats filled so that Sirius won't be able to sit near her. Guess what he did, he along with his friends sat on her table. It was a table for four so Sirius squished Marlene upto the window, giving space for Remus. Ginny sat down beside Amos hardly able to control her laughter. Peter stood awkwardly looking at Ginny to move. She just gave him a pointed look as if to dare him to sit beside her. He mumbled something and went away to sit at the bar.

Marlene waited patiently till Sirius ordered for everyone to Madam Rosmerta who kept batting her eyelids at Sirius and twirling her hairs. To her great surprise Sirius didn't flirt with her, maybe because his partner in crime, James was missing today.

Once rosmerta left she burst out "SIRIUS BLACK! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK ARE DOING!" Sirius looked absolutely innocent"What are you talking about Marls, I was missing you" he took an adorable puppy face and Marlene felt herself melting in his grey eyes. Amos cleared his throat, he looked kinda intimidated by Ginny, who could easily pass as the hottest girl in school, the fact that she was older than all of them helped too.

"Mate, you should leave, we're kinda in the middle of a date" Amos said. Sirius was about to laugh it off and crack a joke like 'Yeah mate and we are in middle of yours'. But then Amos did the mistake of holding Marlene's hand which was curled up on table. Sirius growled and pulled away Marlene's hand.

"That's it Sirius Black you're way out of the line" Marlene shouted and pulled out her wand, aiming it directly at Sirius' throat. He gulped. "This will be fun!" Amos said, happily sipping his butterbeer. Marlene glared at her and he looked positively terrified. Ginny tapped his arm in sympathy and silently mouthed him 'common' He left with Ginny and Remus, leaving the couple alone.

"May I say that your temper looks so hot on you" Sirius said in a deep voice. "What the hell is your problem black!" "What.. I warned you Princess, you are mine!" Sirius said smugly folding his hands on his chest. "I'm outta here" Marlene said getting up, but Sirius was blocking the only way out, he looked more smug than ever. Damn corner seat!

"Sirius move!" She tried patiently but Sirius shook his head, smirking at her.

"Sirius move!"

"Nope!"

"I said move!"

"Not happening"

"Yes its happening!"

"No its not"

"Yes it is"

"Na-unh!"

"Un-han!"

"Nope! Nope! Nope!"

"Sirius!"

"Marlene!"

"SIRIUS BLACK MOVE YOUR STICKY ARSE RIGHT NOW!" The whole pub fell silent, she was that loud.

"What if I don't?"

"Then I'll blast you out of this seat!"

"We both know that ain't happening princess!" Sirius said, getting comfortable on his seat and closing his eyes. Wrong move! Because next second he was on the floor on his butt.

Marlene didn't exactly blast him off, but she did slid him down to the floor and then she walked away. The whole pub burst out laughing as Sirius gaped at her retreating back. He got up, did a small bow to all the staring students and walked out of the pub with as much dignity he had left.

Marlene ran towards the castle at full speed, she desperately needed Lily or Alice's advice. She could hear him calling out for her, and she seriously hoped that he won't catch up with her, after all both of them were in Quidditch team, she liked to believe that both were equally fit. James did make them run a lot.

She reached the common room with Sirius right her tail. Both were completely out of breath. Marlene turned to look at him as he clutched the couch to find his breath. Then she gathered all her left out energy and ran up the girls staircase hoping he won't be able to follow and she could find Lily there. No such luck, the dormitory was completely empty and Sirius was already entering through the open window on his broomstick.

"Merlin woman! I feel like I ran a weeks worth of James' laps." Sirius said slumping down on Lily's bed. Marlene went and sat on her bed facing him, might as well talk to him now that he's there.

"Why are you doing this Sirius?" she asked the most basic question that was eating her alive. "Doing what?" Sirius asked innocently. "You know pursuing me, didn't you used to consider yourself some sort of prince, that little maidens flock around?" Sirius jumped up from Lily's bed and sat beside her, a little too close, and started leaning towards her "I'm the Prince, but you are my princess!" Marlene felt her cheeks heat up at his deep sexy voice. "Please be serious, I seriously wanna know!" Marlene said and immediately regretted. "But I am Sirius!" Sirius' trademark joke, though it never failed to amuse her and she burst out laughing.

Sirius grinned at her and then 'seriously' said "I like you Marlene, a lot! Will you be my girlfriend?" Marlene looked at his honest eyes and she already knew her answer. "Yes!" she breathed out before pulling Sirius down for a kiss.

The kiss soon became heated and they explored each others familiar lips with their tongues. Marlene dug her nails in the perfect sleek hairs of Sirius as his hands roamed her body freely.

Soon enough clothes were discarded and they kept repeating how much they like each other and missed each others touch. If their previous night together was passionate, this time it was pure bliss. It wasn't a drunken mistake, they weren't having sex, they were making love. They were becoming one. Blackinnon forever!

_A/n- So people I wanted to ask something, about the intimate scenes..._

_I have basically three options.._

_* I can make the fourth book M rated and directly add such scenes with a warning at the start..._

_* Or I could keep it T rated and just use some surface detailing, like I just did..._

_* Or I can post it as a one shot outside the story, you know smuts..._

_Now you'd ask me why I'm bothering with such stuff when its just a characters read through story..._

_Well I'm facing a writers block... Both couples are together.. Now naturally this happens next... I cant really add the high school drama... It doesn't suits them..._

_So anyways review your opinion..._

_Xoxoxo_


End file.
